This Little Love REVISED
by Major-Fire-Blaze
Summary: Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own. M - for future chapters and language
1. Chapter 1

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings:** _Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Well, this is the newest version of my first multi-chaptered story. I won't take the original down, so don't worry if you were worrying. This will be like a second try at the same story to see if I can do better._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them and read on at your own risk.**

**Even simpler right?**

00000000000000000

I gave another sigh for the tenth time as I continued to drive down the road to the local highschool that was coming into view. The school was old, and small, but I _knew_ I was going to nose-deep into the school map if they delivered pity unto me, and handed one over. I was going to Forks Highschool since, obviously, I lived in Forks. I had just moved to Forks, Washington; A.K.A smallest town in the entire universe it seemed like, where everyone knew everyone. Everyone's grandparents knew everyone inside the dang cemetery in this town.

I came to live with my dad for a brand new start in life for me, and my four month, unborn, kicking baby. I had gotten pregnant by my ex-boyfriend who had 'wanted' to take me in and care for the baby, but my 'age' was his 'cause for worry'. He was twenty-three, while I was seventeen. I hadn't seen a big cause for worry, but apparently it was a very worrisome thing when knocking up the girl whose mother had a full out fit with the man for abandoning me with my baby. My mom, bless her non-timid soul, forced him to sign rights over the baby over to her so he had no chance of taking the baby if his chance ever rose to take my precious child.

She also threatened him with rape if that helped his choice along any.

I never complained once. I just had Phil, my step-daddy, move me out of his house as quick as possible which wasn't hard to do since I only had clothes, and some personal possessions at his house. Everything else had stayed with my mom at her house when I was going through my rebellious phase of dating older men and being 'cool'.

My cool streak was over. I was content on being mommy now.

My mom had deeply wanted me to stay with her so she could help me with the baby and take care of me since I've been having trouble carrying, but I told her she needed be with Phil now that they were officially married. Phil was a baseball player, and he traveled a lot in the year. He was barely home two weeks at a time in a month before he had to go off and play ball. My mom had missed him terribly, so I moved myself out, and to a more appropriate environment then the last time. I moved to my father's who was happy to take me in and help me with my pregnancy. He was, to say the least, ecstatic about this pregnancy, considering I was still a teenager. I guess he really wanted to be a grandpa.

I was happy to help anyway I could.

My dad, Charlie Swan, was chief of police of Forks, so you can bet your tits that me coming to town pregnant caused a big stir in the small population of the town. Charlie had bought me a few of the necessary baby things as well; like a bassinette, a changing table, a baby cabinet, some diapers, wipes that were being put to my own use since baby had no need for them yet, and some baby clothes from his buddies' wives who had kids. The clothes were cute, and I kept all the ones I wanted and donated the rest to Goodwill. Dad had also spoiled me with a new bed, and threw out my old twin bed. This was a full-sized bed, and it was a Tempurpedic mattress. It was heaven sent, and I thanked dad every morning for buying it.

I had somehow made space in my old childhood bedroom. I had taken out the old computer desk and computer, setting the crib in the nice view of my bed. My old wall dresser set with the mirror attached had stayed on Dad's insistence of me having something for my and the baby's clothes that didn't need hung up. Dad had forced me to keep some of the stuff in my room I wanted to rid for the sake of space, saying I needed some of my own stuff, like my rocking chair I honestly never wanted to rid. That thing brought back old memories of Charlie rocking me to sleep when I was younger and down for my summer visits. My nightstands had stayed, just so I could have something for my wolf lamp, my clock, and my reading glasses to stay on.

I hated my glasses, but I sometimes needed them. I couldn't throw them out because the last time I tried I needed them desperately and had to get a new pair. Mom hadn't been happy that day to figure out I broke them on the third day having the new ones.

Oh well. Phil bought me two extra pairs.

I pulled out of my thoughts when I entered the student parking lot. My brand new mini-van didn't truly fit in with the old cars of the town, but Phil had bought it on the insistence of my baby possibly having a sibling inside there. I hated Phil officially for him saying that. I _knew_ he jinxed me and I could now have twins; it was just my freaking, God sent luck. I picked a spot closet to the school as I could get, and got out as gracefully as I could with this baby not liking mommy driving/moving. She – I just knew I was having a baby girl – was having some type of fit in there, and I had to rub her silent.

If but for five minutes of relief on my bladder. My poor organ needed a break or something.

Everyone is always saying that she was too small to feel moving, and I shouldn't feel it at all, but I was the mommy and I knew what was going on inside my belly. They didn't. So NAH!

I looked around the parking lot after taking off my Ray Bans to see all the teenagers of Forks were looking at me and my obviously filled belly.

Blah. I hate attention!

Now all these people would want to touch my belly thinking they had a right to touch and feel my kicking baby. I situated my backpack carefully on my shoulder, and walked in the direction of the front office that Dad had told me to go to before class.

I took a look around the lot as I walked slowly so to not trip on ice or anything, and I noticed a group of beautiful looking people standing in a group around one man. I gazed to the man and saw he was looking right at me with seemingly black eyes from what I could tell at this distance. I mean, these people were freaking beautiful, and this dude was looking at _me_ like I was a nice treat, or sexy model?

What kind of tastes did people have in this town?

As much as I wanted to keep looking at him, he had slowly turned his eyes to the smallest one in their group, and off my belly, and I had reached the door to the school where the front office was located at. I had gone inside the office, and felt immediate warmth from the heating system.

"Hello?" I called out softly when I saw no one at the desk.

"Just one second!" A woman's voice called out.

"No problem!" I called out.

This woman must have super hearing or something…

Just five minutes of waiting and sitting in an empty chair, a plump woman with graying, short hair came out from a room with a few papers in her hand that she put on her desk after stepping behind the old rectangular wooden place.

"Can I help you?" She asked me with a motherly smile.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan? Oh this chair hates me!" I grumbled as I struggled to get up until a very giving soul helped me out of it. "Thanks." I thanked the dude who shrugged it off and sat back down and read a magazine.

The woman gained recognition. "Oh! Isabella Swan! Right; the chief's daughter! I have your stuff right here." She bustled about gathering papers. "Now, this is your schedule, the map of the school, some welcoming papers, and a handbook of all our rules. Considering the fact of your pregnancy, you've been exempt from gym; giving you a free period to do as you will on school grounds. Most go to the library to wait out the next class, but you can do what you need to. This is a slip I need all your teachers to sign today, and bring it back to me after school, okay?" She smiled motherly.

I nodded and took all the paper she put into a blue folder for me. It had a stork sticker on it and I liked it! "Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I turned around and left the building.

But not after bumping fists with the awesome chair helper dude like we were old buddies when I clearly didn't know him from anywhere.

I stopped for a short second to take out my map and take a look at it to find out where my class was.

I was to go to Building C.

Where I'm at?

Building A.

"Screw it." I muttered when the bell rang.

"Do you need some help?"

I turned at the sound of a sweet voice, and saw an Asian girl who was about my height if not taller by an inch. "Where's Building C?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Oh! I'm going there, too! I'm Angela. What class do you have?" She asked, and I handed over my schedule.

"I'm Bella. I should have Jefferson for geography." I introduced myself to her.

"I have this class with you! I'll walk you there." She offered and handed back my schedule with a smile on her face.

I nodded readily. "Sure! Thanks. It saves me the trouble of tripping over my own two feet from being nose deep in that map." I laughed and situated the bag on my shoulder.

Angela was nice enough to me. She hadn't asked to touch me – thank you, Lord – and she had offered to help in anything I didn't understand. I could definitely use a tutor, so I said absolutely.

I was stupid sometimes, so someone smart as a friend was a must.

Mr. Jefferson was super awesome. He gave me the seat in the back near the window, and had signed my slip quickly. I hated the stares from everyone just because I was carrying my child, but I suppose I had to deal with it until they gave up on their gossip.

I briefly wondered what type of gossip they had spread from the types of looks I was getting.

"Now, please open your books to page twelve, and do those questions. They're due at the end of class!" Mr. Jefferson ordered us.

The class had gotten to work while whispering to each other and helping the others out with the answers. I had taken my book out from under my desk, and a spiral I had to take notes with.

"Dang it." I clicked my tongue when I discovered I had no pen or pencil.

"Need a pen?" The deep voice made me look to my left to see a big teenager with gold eyes that seemed topaz.

I just remembered that he was the one in that group of the beautiful people where that man had looked to be in a trance. He had short dark hair, and a rather large body. Like a bear almost. He seemed scary, but I just knew that he was a teddy bear.

"Holy shit." I cursed automatically at his large size before slapping a hand over my mouth for being so freaking rude.

And on my first day.

He just chuckled, not affected obviously. "I won't bite. Unless you want me to, that is." He grinned cheekily.

I had to laugh softly. "I like that shit. Sorry. You're just…bigger than anyone I've ever met. I didn't mean to be rude." I insisted to him and took the pen he outstretched n his large, pale hand.

He waved it off. "It's all good. I just _knew_ I should have gone on that diet in seventh grade." He sighed faux sadly.

I had to smile widely. Two could play this tease game. "I should have gone on my diet four months ago." I motioned to my child-filled, kicking belly.

"Touché." He looked impressed.

"It's a talent I possess." I shrugged it off and sniffed.

He chuckled again. "I'm Emmett Cullen." He held out his large hand for me to shake.

I took it quickly. "Bella Swan. Can I just say that you're really hot?" I laughed.

His hand was freezing. It didn't seem to bother him though. I didn't care for it strangely since I liked warmth more than anything. It seemed…natural.

"Duh. Can I say you're really cute all baby-fied?" He asked just as seriously.

"Der. 'Cause I am." I told him conceitedly.

It made us both laugh. It felt like I had known Emmett for years, and was bestfriends immediately. It seemed wrong to not be friends, much less bestfriends. What was weird was that it looked like everyone was stunned stupid at Emmett and me talking to each other and helping each other out on this assignment I had done before. He had done it as well, so it was doubly easy for us both.

Emmett was a senior with his foster sister who was his girlfriend. He had a little sister, a biological sister, who was in my year like his other two foster brothers. He had his foster dad who was a doctor in the local hospital, and a foster mother who was a stay-at-home mom. I wondered how that was working for her since it didn't work so well for my own mom who adored 'bonding time' with me anyway she could get. Even the two years I had homeschooled hadn't helped her with staying at home. She needed a nine to five job, and time to get her hands dirty.

The class had passed pretty quickly, and I had said my farewells to Angela who had to help in the library this period.

Well, there went my guide…

"Need help, Swan?" Emmett teased me when he suddenly appeared in the hall.

I had to smile back. "How do I get to building B?" I handed him my schedule, making him take it and look it over with those odd eyes.

"Oh okay. Alright, here's what you gotta do…"

Emmett began giving me directions on how to get to my class. Hmm. Maybe this day wouldn't be so terrible after all. I mean. I had two friends already, and my baby girl liked the school. Things were great!

* * *

Sort of.

I rolled my eyes away from the group of gossiping girls who were going on about something or another. I hated gossipers and bitches. And boy was this town filled with bleach-blond bitches.

"Excuse me?"

I turned my head at the voice directed at me. It was that small girl, Emmett's sister who shared this second class of the day with me. The class was halfway over already, but we had only shared a smile and a soft hello to each other to be polite before just going about our business. She was short and dancer-like, which made her so cute looking. She had dark hair that she spiked, and those topaz eyes to match Emmett.

The blond one, Emmett's girlfriend was in this class as well. She didn't truly look at me but spare a glance at me and my belly before ignoring me completely. It didn't really bother me honestly. Emmett had said that this chick played tough, so whatever. She was tall, blond, and had this model's body in those high heels she was wearing. She seemed stuck up, vain, and everything a woman was on her period. She also had those gold eyes.

I wondered how they got those eyes…

"Yes?" I acknowledged her, not paying attention to the fact of my glasses needing a bit of pushing up. These ones needed adjusted or something. They were terrible for me.

"Could I borrow your pen? Mine just died out." She smiled sheepishly and showed the famous dry pen.

I nodded and handed over the borrowed pen that Emmett let me have. "It's actually your brother's pen. He let me borrow it for the day since I forgot all my pencils and pens." I shrugged.

I was done with the assignment anyway. This was all too easy.

"Thanks. I'm Alice, as you probably know. Emmett likes to go on and on about us." Alice rolled her eyes in humor.

I laughed. "I _do_ remember a certain story on you." I teased and faked my voice of recognition.

She just giggled. It was so musical, it was unearthly. "Ha ha, Bella. So, can I ask what you're doing here in little ole Forks?"

I pointed to my swollen belly. "And because I wanted to start fresh. I came to live with my dad." I told her honestly.

Wow, that truth just slipped right on out, didn't it?

"I was born here, but I grew up in the south my whole life." I nodded.

"Really? I never would have guessed that you were born here." She hummed.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I moved with my mom when was six months though. I visited a lot, but only for summer and a few holidays."

"Really? My family moved from Alaska. We lived there for years as we just moved around there for jobs Carlisle always got. Then viola! Here we are!" She sang and motioned around the room.

I had to laugh. "When did you move here?"

"My freshman year, so two years ago."

Alice looked like a pixie on crack cocaine as we spoke through class. She was more friendly like Emmett was. I wondered how Emmett was even dating Rosalie when she seemed like such a freakin' bitch. I almost felt sorry for him, but hey, he was a grown man and could do what he wanted. I only wished him luck in the long run.

* * *

"So, Bella, would you like to walk with us to lunch?" Alice sang as she skipped next to me after class.

I was, again, face deep in my map trying to get to the cafeteria, but I was outside somewhere totally lost.

Again.

"I look like a fool trying to get places." I tsk'ed at myself and accepted her preposition of getting me to the cafeteria.

Her family was behind her, including the two I hadn't met. The more silent and observant one was Jasper as he was introduced as. He was polite and kind, just a little silent. He was tall, muscled, and willowy with honey-blond curly hair to match his dark honey eyes.

The other one was the more…ehem…sexy of the bunch. He was tall, muscled (Mmm), with bronze hair and dark eyes. He was silent, but I just knew he was the more open type if you knew him. I understood why he was silent though. I mean…I was the new girl already in his family's business in just the morning hour.

Dur.

"No you don't." Alice assured me and took my folder to look inside at my schedule.

"And if you do: Just blame the baby." Emmett smiled cheekily.

I glared at him for blaming my baby for this issue. "Someone needs to kick you in the shin."

He grinned widely. "Why don't you do it?" His question brought glares his way from everyone in his family. Edward Cullen's being a little more heated for some reason.

"You're the Green Giant. I couldn't reach your ankle if I tried." I told him with a straight face and turned around to walk away before I broke down laughing like Emmett just did.

"I like you!" Emmett claimed loudly and with a boisterous laugh.

Alice was giggling bell-like as she walked next to me and held my stork folder. "I like the sticker." She claimed.

I smiled. "Courtesy of Mrs. Cope. Oh, did I tell you that this morning, I got stuck in my chair in the office?" I informed her.

It got laughs from Alice. "What? How?"

"She doesn't like me moving. When I'm in a comfortable position, I can't move. It's like I'm stuck to the chair or bed. She has these powers that make me the laziest person on the planet." I swore.

"That's probably you, Bella." Alice informed me. "Here's the café!" She sang and skipped ahead of me to open the door.

"How did we get here? Fuck!" I looked around to try and figure out how this freakin' happened.

It's like I just teleported here…

"It's easy. You see that giant oak in the front parking lot?" Emmett pointed to a large out of place tree.

I nodded. "Yah."

He nodded. "Go left at it, and then here you are." He shrugged. "I don't know anyone can get lost in this school. But then again, you're one of a kind." He chuckled and took Rosalie's hand to walk to the café with her.

Jasper had gone to Alice instantly when she said her 'tootle loos'. Like really? What was this? The twenties?

"Thanks, guys." I sang after Alice who skipped away with a more calm Jasper and a seemingly reluctant Edward who followed after a look from Alice.

Why did I feel so lonely when Edward left? What the hell was wrong with me, and this baby who was kicking at me for not stopping Edward from leaving?

* * *

_Well, there's the first chapter. Hopefully you guys like this version I'm making. _

_Like everyone might think: more chapters will be included in the story, and hopefully more detailed, more dialog, and more….action. Yeah. Action._

_Review if you'd like. It'd make me happy. Make me happy, gosh darn it._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_Major Fire Blaze_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**: _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings:** _Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all_.

**AN:** _Here's your second. Hope you like it._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

Inside the lunch room, I found Angela pretty quickly. She was with a few of her friends who were – quite frankly – bitches. I wondered how sweet Angela was friends with that Lauren Mallory girl, but being raised in a small town makes you tolerant I guess.

That's so not me. Phoenix raised. I hated bitches, snobs, and whacks.

"Oh my gosh I can't read anything." I laughed at myself and put on my better fitting glasses to read the menu words that couldn't get any smaller.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Bella." Angela said, standing with me out of the line so I could see what we were having in gruel central.

I laughed. "Yeah. I use them to read. I'm blind otherwise honestly. I just hate wearing them." I told her honestly. "Okay, that sounds good. Casedeas." I hummed.

"The hamburgers are the best to me."

I turned around to see the same dude who came to my rescue in the office.

"OMG. Chair dude!" I greeted.

He laughed. "What's up? I came to see if you were stuck in that spot." He teased.

I gave him a friendly hug. This dude would automatically be a great friend. He didn't seem lusty, or grabby. Nothing. He was freakin' amazing. "Nah. I was looking at the menu. You know, I never caught your name." I informed him and walked to the line with Angela following contently and silently as she flipped through her book.

"Oh really? Wow. That's a real shock. Usually _someone's_ talking about me." He jabbed a thumb towards Lauren and her skanky hoe friend, Jessica Stanley who I wondered if we would be friends or not.

I shook my head. "She won't come near me. Maybe in fear of contagiousness." I motioned to my child inside my belly.

He rolled his eyes and picked out a blue tray for him, and a green one for me. "My name's Ryan. You're obviously Isabella Swan, chief's daughter and grandbaby." He smirked at my belly where my kicking child was going at my organs.

"Bella, please. I like Bella the most. Isabella's just…fancy." I made hand movements to 'fancy.'

"I like it. But whatever, _Bella." _He made hand movements to 'Bella', obviously mocking me.

Oh…two can play this tease game, Ryan.

"Have you ever thought of going by…Rynee? I always loved that cute nickname." I talked back.

He looked impressed. "Touché, Bella." He chuckled. "Have you joined any clubs since you've been here? Angela here is in Student Council. I am, too. We need a president." Ryan looked to Angela who blinked out of her book induced stupor.

"That's right! Bella, you should totally join the council!" Angela sounded excited and looked around like she was wondering how she got here in the first place until she grabbed a casedea thing.

I pointed to myself. "Me? Be a president at four months? Are you guys high?" I asked them shocked.

No one ever wanted me in the clubs since I was an outcast except with the boys. This town really had messed up views…

Ryan nodded. "Yeah! Why not? You're a leader, I can tell. Just because you're pregnant shouldn't distill you from the race. I mean, I'd vote, Angela would vote. I know tons of people who would say yes to you." He encouraged. "I'm the treasurer, Angela's the secretary. We need a president who isn't snobbish and prejudice. Honestly, things need to change…"

"A Phoenix girl is just what this school needs in the office." Angela giggled and paid her lunch like I did with Ryan.

I blinked again and took up an apple as we reached the fruit and salad table. "Wow. I guess I can. I mean, I have nothing else to do after school but play tag with this one." I rubbed my child still after she had a kicking episode.

I thought she was telling me to get a move on and say freakin' yes already. She was a rather pushy baby…good thing I loved her already.

"Then it's settled! I'll put you on the ballet. Honestly. The other people running are Lauren's clique. No one needs or wants them on the council. You'd be perfect." Ryan swore. "We can sit at my table if you'd like, Bella. I only sit with Frank and Prudence." He pointed to a table where two people were sitting next to the stage.

Hmm. That was four tables away from the Cullens…

"I doubt the new girl wants to sit with you, Ryan."

I turned my eyes with Angela who scowled at Lauren who was standing with Jessica."Why not?" I asked her bluntly.

I don't think I'd be friends with Jessica if she stood with Lauren who was opening bashing another student in front of the chief's daughter.

Lauren smiled sickly sweet, ignoring Ryan's half-blushing face in embarrassment. "Trust me, Bella. You don't want to sit next to his kind.

"You mean a human boy?" I continued calmly.

"He's gay." Jessica informed me like I was stupid.

Nope. We wouldn't be friends.

Ryan blushed even harder. Angela started to glare even hotter to them. I just raised a brow. "So?" I said plainly, ignoring completely every eye in the room full of students, but no teachers.

What a school.

Lauren lifted both brows at me in shock. Mostly on the part of me not caring of Ryan's sexual orientation.

Phoenix raised. Phoenix love.

"You don't care that he likes dick?" Lauren said crudely.

I shrugged. "I was raised in Phoenix, Lauren. There are _thousands _of gay people in Phoenix. More girls than guys even. And that just means me and him have more in common that you and I. Excuse me. My baby's hungry, and kicking my bladder." I smiled sweetly and walked away.

I knew Ryan and Angela were following to the table where he sat with his two stunned friends. "Mind if we sit?" I asked them, putting my tray down anyway.

Frank and Prudence shook their heads, and we all sat down together.

"So, shall we talk boys or politics?" I asked the table.

It made them all smile. The ice was broken, and Lauren was officially on my 'punch in the vag' list with Jessica. Angela stuck up a talk of the council with Prudence who was also in the council. Frank was the main go-to man for the whole council to get something done, or all polished up. It was like a real political group. It was very interesting on what was going on in this school actually.

This was perhaps the job for the chief's daughter.

* * *

"Alright, Bella, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen right there in the front." Mr. Banner instructed me and handed back my signed slip.

I nodded and made my way to the first table. I set my backpack on the floor and took a seat on the stool next to the Cullen who was taking small looks to me. He must not know I knew he was looking at me like I was a hot woman.

He had some odd tastes, but he was really cute…

My sixth sense was opened up since I began pregnant, and I knew more than I did before somehow. I knew he was watching me, but I only felt…

Happy and excited?

"Now, begin!" Mr. Banner ordered us after explaining our assignment for five minutes.

I took out my glasses case and put on the reading glasses so I could read this mini-writing on my paper. Could people really print any smaller?

"I still can't read this." I muttered to myself as I focused on the first question.

"It's a review of freshman science. It's asking whether the sun is a star or not, and give an explanation for your answer."

I turned to the melody-like voice that enchanted me instantly. It turned out to be Edward Cullen who had his rather dark eyes turned to me. He was facing his paper, but he was so obviously looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently.

He grinned a heart-stopping crooked grin that took my breath away, and made my baby kick at me to breathe again.

Good baby.

"The question. It wants an answer of whether the sun is a star or not, and an explanation of your answer." He repeated himself calmly.

I nodded. "Oh. Why are we going back to freshman?"

"It's review week. Mr. Banner likes to do these small tests on us to see if we still remember these things." Edward claimed.

I hummed and began writing down that the sun is _indeed_ a star. It was a big ball of gas, like every other star. "Should I expect a test anytime soon then?"

Edward gave a chuckle. "Two days from now. You didn't hear it from me." He said softly.

"No one suppose to know?" I questioned him softly in a tease.

He grinned crookedly again. "No one else expects it since two days from now is –"

"Friday." I finished for him. "Oh, I like this teacher. I could care less for this print size though." I grumbled my complaint.

"Maybe as president, you can change that." He teased me back.

I had to giggle. "You've heard that, Hm? I don't know if I can be though."

He frowned this time. "Why not?" He sounded like had to know. Like it was so important on why I wouldn't, or couldn't, be the president of the council.

I waved at my belly, making him look there. "I'm four months pregnant. Who wants a four month pregnant president?" I muttered at him before trying to read the second question.

"It wants you to name the planets in order. Why wouldn't anyone want you as president? You'd be wonderful at it; you're very influence." He insisted.

I shrugged. "Cause my dad's chief of police, and anyone could get a green card with him if they flirted with me right?"

He looked confused most likely on my bitter statement. "Why would I think that?" He asked so seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "I can hear just fine, Edward Cullen." I informed him.

He looked even more confused before he was more understanding with that soft 'ah'. "You've heard Lauren Mallory's newest rumor since you blew her off at the cafeteria, yes?" He asked me knowingly.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Don't be bothered by it. Lauren has a need about her I've noticed, that has her making fun of the best people because she will never reach their heights." Edward whispered before turning back to his paper.

Somehow…I felt oddly inspired by that simple sentence.

Either it was that, or I had to pee. I went with inspired to keep that butterfly feeling in my belly going.

It was either a butterfly feeling, or my baby moving or something. I still went with butterfly feeling.

* * *

"Alright I guess." I relented to Ryan's pleading blue eyes.

He looked victorious, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Great. I'll put you on the ballet today. Get some rest, President Swan. You'll need it." He sang happily and walked away from my locker.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to packing up my stuff. The end of the day came way too early for me it seems, and I was here putting away my stuff, saying goodbye to my few friends I made today, and trying to figure out why Edward Cullen was walking my wa...

WHAT?

I blinked as I noticed he was still coming towards me. I looked down the hall, but didn't see his siblings anywhere. So…why was he coming MY way?

"Bella." Edward greeted, leaning against the locker near mine with that heart stopping crooked grin.

"Huh?" I said intelligently once again, with my baby kicking at me to breath.

Good baby.

He just grinned like I was the cutest thing in the world. "I said hello." He told me.

"Hi." I told him with a short laugh and went back to packing up what I needed. Hmm…I still need to give back Emmett's pen. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just came to see how your day was. Had any fun?" Edward questioned me and watched me close my locker, causing him to follow after me when I started walking away.

"Well, it was interesting. I just might be president if Ryan has anything to say about it." I giggled.

"Ryan? The quiet one you've spoken to today at lunch?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "The only one."

"He's in the council as well, isn't he? You have people on the inside, don't you" He teased and held the door for me, stunning some girls who we passed.

Well, everyone was looking shocked that Edward was walking near and speaking to me.

**I** was shocked that he was doing it! He had some odd tastes, but it was his life. I wasn't very against it though, and neither was my daughter.

"I'm powerful. My father is the chief of police and runs this town, I'm about to be president of the school. What next? Some doctor inside the hospital obeys me and I have control of Forks in the week?" I joked about everything happening today.

Edward chuckled. "Well, my father _is_ a doctor." He offered.

I laughed. "I'm loaded in this town. Who's your father?" I asked him curiously.

"Carlisle Cullen."

I blinked as I rummaged my shoulder bag for my keys. "Really? Coincidentally he's my primary doctor for my pregnancy." I informed him.

It was his turn to blink. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. True story." I unlocked the van before throwing my stuff into the front seat.

He hummed and looked to be thinking over something heavily. "I suppose that _is_ a good thing. There's no better doctor than Carlisle in this town, besides Dr. Snow and Dr. Gerandy that is."

"Dr. Snow was my doctor as a baby. Dr Gerandy is more…psychological than physical right?" I asked him, getting into conversation with him.

"Correct. Gerandy is a wonder psychologist. He does some surgery since he's trained, but he prefers to be a last minute resort so he can still go about his true department. Carlisle does both psychological and physical. He prefers being hands-on with his patients, so he's a regular doctor in the hospitals. I admit, while he does psyco-babble wonderfully, his true passion is healing the body, not the mind." Edward carried off on his father.

I assumed he must love his father very much from that fond tone of his. It was nice to see someone in this town close to their dads that wasn't me. I was super close to my own dad, even though I never lived with him besides holidays. He was a great dad, and I was happy to be here with him. I love my mom to death, but she wasn't alone anymore, and dad was.

"Well, then I'm honored he's my baby's doctor. He's supposed to be the one to deliver my baby as well, so it should be fun." I chirped.

Edward chuckled in amusement. "I suppose it will be."

"Hello, Bella!" Alice appeared over here, skipping in the meanwhile.

I smiled at the pixie that came out of nowhere silently. "Hello, Alice. How was your day?" I asked her.

She smiled widely. "Fine. Very adventurous like always. How was yours? I hear we might have our president." She sang.

"Word gets around fast…" I muttered to myself.

Obviously both Cullens heard it judging by their smirks.

"Yes. I am the new ruler of this town. My father has retired, and I'm taking his place." I said with a perfectly straight face.

Alice bursted into millions of giggles as Edward rolled his dark eyes in a seemingly…fond?...way.

"Well, I'll be sure to vote for you if you come to our house today. I need some fun and Rosie over there is brooding silently with intentions of locking herself in her room for hours on end." Alice pouted at me.

Those had to be illegal weapons or something. These wide gold eyes made me sigh in my giving in before I could even tell her I was going to go home and sleep. "Why not? I was only going to sleep." I gave in to her big eyed pout.

"Yes! Edward will ride with you since we're taking his car and he's not invited." Alice skipped away with those famous keys in her hand.

"She's quick." I commented in a compliment.

Edward chuckled at me. "You don't know the half of it." He warned me. "So, mind if I hitch-hike a ride?"

I hummed and smiled. "Of course you can. Get in." I walked to my side.

But I was stopped by Edward who snitched my keys right out my hand.

"I think I'll drive." Edward grinned crookedly.

Was he…dazzling me?

I blinked. "I can drive."

"I can, too." He nodded.

I narrowed my eyes this time. "You're one of those driving freaks aren't you? The ones who don't want anyone else driving but them, even if it's not your car?" I asked him, knowing I was with the type I was crushing on.

He just grinned. "Get in." He copied my words.

"Your driving frightens me terribly." I informed him and snatched my keys back when I exited the van.

"What?" He was chuckling in amusement now.

I shook my head. "You're never driving my car ever again. God I almost gave birth due to your driving!" I told him seriously and hooked my keys on to my belt loop.

Edward waved me off. "I drove fine. You must like to drive slow." He shrugged it off as we were joined by Emmett who was calling to Rosalie who left into the front door I believe.

The house was huge. It was open, big, and white! I was almost half-afraid to step on the porch with how beautiful it was.

"You drive like a homicidal grandma! You're never driving ever again, and that's final." I informed him firmly and instead, tossed my keys to Emmett who came over when he gave up on his huffy other half. "Hold those and keep them from this psyco."

He just laughed. "Go it, boss." He winked at me.

Alice giggled and handed her backpack to Jasper who motioned for it before he went t inside with a nod my direction to be polite I guessed. "Well, come on, Bella. Let's make sure the baby stays in the oven." She skipped ahead merrily, like I wasn't just inside a roller coaster.

Every hot man has a downfall, and Edward's was his driving.

"My driving isn't that bad. I drive fast, big deal." Edward informed me, taking my backpack as well, and taking a load off me.

"Huge deal! I like calm driving. Until you learn the speed limit, you're never driving me again."

Edward tsk'ed at me, not believing my swear most likely. He was a stubborn man underneath that quietness.

Every hot man a few more downfalls I suppose. His stubbornness was the first.

Entering the house, I could hear Alice speaking rapidly to someone on the landing, and assumed it was either her mother or her father. I was a little nervous on being here, especially since it was my first day in town, and only meeting them today, but Edward right next to me made me the calmest person in the world. I couldn't say the same for my baby girl though. She was going crazy in there as she kicked at me for stalling in meeting them.

I had a really pushy fetus. Not a lot of mothers could say that I bet.

* * *

_There you are. Your second chapter up and going. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying this new version. _

_Again, I'm trying to make this more longer and having more in between the chapters. The last story had some people wishing for more and more action, dialog, and love. Like, how the relationship took off in the first place. Well, this is it._

_I will also try to have more…love in this. Yes…action and love. Let your imaginations do the work. You just keep reading and pet my giant ego._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:**_ Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings:**_ Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Starting the third chapter. Enjoy it. Now. Right now_.

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"Welcome to Cullen Manor, Bella!" Alice sang happily when I very grudgingly climbed the steps to the top floor.

That alone probably took a minute to even start up, but when I got to the top, I was impressed. It was big, white, and expensive. Manor was a correct word to use. House wouldn't suit this palace that left me stunned stupid.

"Wow. I feel like a hobo compared to you, Alice." I said honestly and looked around more from my place.

Alice just giggled musically. "No! This is extravagant because Esme and Rose like to design houses together. I like fashion more than anything, hence our clothes. Now, everything is bought and paid for by our father, Carlisle." She informed me.

"Very unwillingly."

The new voice made me jump a bit before I turned around to see a blond that reminded me of Jasper. The pure blond hair was slicked back perfectly, revealing the pale, perfect face of an older man that didn't look above twenty-five. He had a really fit body that was like a swimmer's almost, and he was dressed in khaki pants, and a shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had those famous gold eyes to match Alice's.

"Well, hello there." He looked a little surprised that I was in his house, but he sounded more shocked and happy.

Maybe not a lot of people saw pregnant people with their kids. Oh well. That didn't really explain the happy sound but I didn't know what else to say.

"Hi. I was kidnapped by this pixie." I told him instantly.

It made him chuckle and shake my hand. "You must be my new patient, Isabella Swan?"

"Am I THAT transparent?" I asked sarcastically but ended up laughing. "Yeah. I'm Bella." I paused and looked him up and down. "Wait a minute…YOU'RE Carlisle Cullen?"

I slapped a hand on my mouth again. I was so freakin' rude!

He just laughed. "Expecting someone else?" He sounded amused. Good for me, despite my rude mouth.

"I'm really sorry. I don't think I was raised right. Hence the baby floating around here." I motioned to my stomach with my fetus berating me for my mouth. "I didn't think you'd be so…young and hot." I said honestly.

He just smiled and chuckled again. "That's alright, Bella. Many are usually stunned at my age." He told me humbly.

I half-nodded. "Well, put on a few more years, and maybe you won't get rude people like me calling out on hot dudes being my baby's doctor." I informed him.

It got some laughter, like I was missing something. I then noticed another woman in the house giggling next to Jasper. She had auburn hair to her shoulders in curls, the famous gold eyes, and a heart-shaped face that went with her womanly curved body.

I looked to Edward. "I didn't know you had another sister." I told him curiously.

It made him laugh harder. "That's my mother, Bella." He corrected me, sounding very humorous.

I widened my eyes and whirled back to the woman who looked flattered. "No way!" I told her.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife." She introduced herself as and shook this rude person's hand.

"I'm sorry. You just look really young." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll take it as a compliment." Esme giggled.

Carlisle chuckled this time. "Esme and I have been married for some time, Bella. I'm very sure you've just made her century." Carlisle said humorously.

Emmett leaned into me. "They still love each other in their old ages." He whispered.

It made me snicker and cover my mouth as he got looks from both parents as he just chuckled and surrendered.

"Just sayin'. Rosie! Come play with me on Call of Duty!" he whined loudly.

"Which COD?" I dared to ask.

Only because NO ONE had the newest one that I had. I couldn't play anyone so it was boring enough to quit.

"The second. I only have AC one and two, and then Medal of Honor for my 360. I use my PS3 more." Emmett shrugged.

"I have the newest COD if you want it." I shrugged.

He turned to me quicker than I thought humanly possible, but shrugged it off as pure excitement by that glee on his face. "You have the third?" He sounded just as excited.

I nodded and zipped open my pack, which Edward was holding still, to pull it out and toss it to him. "I was going to the game store to trade it in today. You're lucky I was kidnapped instead." I teased.

"Why would you give this up?" he whispered in amazement as he looked it over.

"No one to play with." I shrugged. "I'm an only child, and my mom and step-dad don't do video games. My dad doesn't get the concept, and I didn't have so many friends in Phoenix due to this WWE fighter coming into play." I motioned to my belly where my child kicked me for the insult.

So she's a sensitive one. Hmm. Personal reference filed away for future usage.

"What? No way, you're too cool. Two player?" He motioned to the game.

"Sure. I played it a few times until I got bored doing it alone. I was really spoiled, so I got what I wanted, and still do, but it was no fun alone." I shrugged.

"Emmett loves to play games, Bella. You might have to move in if he likes how you play these games." Jasper warned me, taking controller himself.

Hmm. I can do three players. Never did it before…

I just laughed and sat down on the couch. I had to lower myself actually since she didn't like me just plopping down on shit. She was a body hog and didn't let me do what I wanted. Edward had sat with me, getting a glint in Alice's eyes before she skipped away with Esme to the kitchen after she said something about 'hunt some meat down' and 'need food in the house now'.

Whatever that meant. Damn this heightened sense thing! I hear things I don't fucking understand!

"You best hope you can beat me." I warned them both. "I'm competitive, and so is this child."

Emmett chuckled. "Let's see if you can beat the master then, little one. I've been at this since I was born."

"We'll see, Frankenstein." I hummed and got comfortable without my shoes on. I sat Indian style to be comfortable, and Edward was sitting next to me with his legs crossed elegantly and like a powerful man standing – er sitting – style. It fit him, so…yum.

It turns out that the master can use some tricks from his disciples since I and Jasper had teamed up against him to win the missions we were doing. The whole Cullen family was in the living room or the kitchen, sitting and standing around to watch me kick Emmett's ass, or doing something odd with them self. Rosalie hadn't come down, but it didn't bother me. It was her house, and she could do what she wanted in it. I was only here to keep Alice the company she wanted so desperately, and to keep next to Edward.

I didn't know what it was, but sitting with him was heaven sent itself. The baby liked him as she kicked him a few times when he brushed up against me for touching her house and to pay attention to her.

"There she goes again." Edward muttered in humor when my daughter let him have it for touching me or her.

I didn't know which one it was, but she was making me laugh.

"She likes you." I insisted with a laugh and shot at that giant soldier on the mountain. "She's territorial. This is officially her body and home, and even I'm getting the boot." I informed him seriously.

"So it's a girl?" Emmett asked me, groaning briefly when he was shot, but not dead due to him using an herb.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I have an ultrasound due sometime this month, so I'll know then. I'm going with girl though. She's a little pissy, so I'm going with a thought of her having the same gear as I do." I nodded surely.

Alice giggled. "How do you know though?" She asked curiously.

"I don't." I told her plainly. "I'm guessing and I'm calling it intuition."

"So you're cheating." Jasper said.

"No." I told him plainly. "I'm guessing."

"Cheating." He repeated himself, looking at me with a humorous glint in eyes.

I looked back and silently dared him to cross the teasing line. I would win like I did with Ryan all day. "No. Intuition." I informed him again.

"Whatever, Bella. I'm right and you know it." Jasper grumbled in good nature.

He was definitely more outgoing than I had thought, but I had been right about him just needing to open up and show his true colors.

His true colors were gonna give me a run for my wit, that was for sure.

"Keep thinking that and I'll bring my kid over so you can change her nasty diapers." I threatened him, making him grimace at the TV at the thought of changing a diaper.

"I know my place." He answered with a shake of his head.

"Course you do. I trained you well." Alice skipped on in with a plate of something that smelled really fucking good and came right to me.

"Of course, dear." Jasper answered rather obediently that it made me snicker and hand my controller to Edward so he could whoop his brothers' asses like that smirk on his face told me he wished to.

"Thanks. What is it?" I asked her curiously and tasted a piece. "Buck; about three seasons?" I asked her.

She looked impressed. "Yeah. How did you know?" She sounded just as impressed.

I shrugged. "I used to hunt with my dad when I came down in my summers. We would go with his bestfriends and fishing buddies, as well as their sons." I said offhandedly. It didn't really matter to me.

"Really? You used to hunt?" Emmett sounded just as surprised as those gold eyes turned to me.

I nodded. "Yep. Jake and I were the best as we would team up and hunt the biggest buck that would fill my dad's freezer for a month." I shook my head at the memory of eating deer with my friends for a month. We wouldn't eat anything else until it was gone or unless Billy sold it.

Billy Black was my dad's bestfriend since childhood, and it was same with Jake and me. Billy had diabetes though that took his legs from him, so he couldn't hunt anymore, but when I was fifteen, Jake and I would go out with the boys on the rez to hunt still.

Jake was about fifteen now, and I hadn't seen him yet. I heard he had grown a lot from the scrawny boy I used to call a brother. I was sure he had grown up since puberty, but I wasn't so sure of him being as big as they all said. Sammy had certainly grown up though. I had seen him due to him helping me move with Jared and Paul. All three had grown up into men over-fucking-night.

"Really? What other game would you hunt?" Jasper questioned me curiously.

I hummed and took another bite. "Um, mainly bucks, hares, and we would drive to the bayou to hunt gator in the winter." I answered.

"The winter? Why not summer?" Esme asked me curiously, sitting down in a chair to join the conversation.

"Gator stock up in the summer and spring, so it's illegal in most areas to hunt and kill in spring and summer. Winter is where they're overpopulated, so they allow hunters to hunt and kill humanely to help the population." I said what my dad had told me.

"Who taught you to hunt?" Edward asked me, still whooping Emmett's ass judging by that groan.

"My dad. He's a great hunter, and he taught me all I know. Uncle Billy taught Jake, and then Sam taught me how to shoot hare without keeping it alive after the first shot." I thought it over for a few seconds.

"Sam?" Emmett sounded curious.

"Sam Uley; he lives on the reservation in La Push. He was like my baby sitter when I kid. Most of my old friends are still down there. Paul and Jared; um, Sethy, Leah, Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin. I grew up with them on my visits, and I still talk to them at times." I shrugged the subject off.

I missed many of the Cullens' looks to each other and to Edward who was tenser, not that I noticed of course. This food was too delicious, and my baby wanted the food for now. Everything else could wait.

* * *

"Your room is cool." I told Alice who giggled.

Alice and I had retreated to her room after I had eaten. She had wanted girl time, and I hadn't rejected it. Edward was fine beating his brothers for now, and Rosalie was out of sight. I didn't really like her since she was a bit of a bitch, but oh well. I didn't have to deal with her. I was friends with Alice and Edward, not her.

Well, I think I was friends with Jasper and Emmett now, too. Alice was instantly my bestfriend like Angela and Ryan, though. Edward…he was my potential prey.

Yes. Baby likes him and so do I.

"Thank you, Bella. Esme helped me chose everything, and pink is my favorite color." Alice giggled and jumped onto her bed, making me bounce a bit before laughing as well.

Her room was a more tolerant pink than anything. It had other colors mixed in, which was what made it tolerant in my mind. I liked purple, and there was purple, a bit of green, and maybe a smudge of red in here. Her bed was big, a king, and she had a desk where her laptop was sitting with spirals and such, a lamp on her desk. Her shelves were big and filled with some girly things, books, and small trinkets.

"It's a whole lot bigger than mine." I laughed and laid down on her bed, rubbing my belly full of baby.

"How big is yours?" Alice asked me, sitting with a notebook on her lap.

"Hm. About ten by nine. In Phoenix my room was twenty by seventeen, so it was pretty big."

Alice hummed as well. "What are you doing for space? You know, for baby?"

I shrugged. "I tossed a lot of things out to make space. I have my desk still, my dresser that was halved, the bassinette, and my bed. I tossed out a lot for pure space." I told her.

"Really?"

"Yep." I sang.

"Wow. I don't know if I'd be able to toss anything I own out." Alice giggled at me.

I had to laugh. "I had to grow up mighty fast. There's a guest room in my house, but that's for any guests that come in the house. My dad wanted to make _that_ the nursery to let me have my room, but I wanted the baby in my room, and told him I wouldn't take over his house with toddler shit. He needs his space."

Alice and I went on and on about the baby, and just talking to each other like old friends. Alice was a spunky girl, not like what I heard from rumors in that dinky school. She most definitely wasn't weird. She was cool, fun, and a rowdy girl who put her man in his place several times.

It was obvious who wore the pants in her relationship. I thought it was cute.

"So, Bella, I don't want to pry or anything, but I kinda wanted to know something." Alice started slowly.

I looked to her, playing tag with my baby who was winning hands down. "Go ahead." I encouraged her. I was sitting up against the headboard now, and Alice was sitting close to my legs facing me.

She pursed her lips. "Your friend Jacob…"

I knew where it was going.

"Is like a brother to me?" I answered her question before she could even continue.

"And he knows…" She continued.

"That he's gay and fifteen?" I had to smile widely.

Alice started giggling. "Alright then." She sounded perky.

"Why? Planning my future?" I teased her.

She just smiled impishly. "Hon, I'm planning your wedding." She corrected me and waved her notebook.

"My what?" I had to laugh again. "My wedding? Who am I marrying?" I dared to ask her.

She looked to me with a 'really' face. "Bella, I'm anything but blind. I've seen those little looks to my brother." She teased.

I blushed heavily.

It just proved that she was right judging by that squeal.

"I knew it!" She sounded excited. "You _do_ like him! Or you love him. Either or." She chirped.

"Alice, come on. Do you really see that?" I asked her, half serious, half joking.

She looked at me like I was stupid or blind. "Bella, I can see _him_ ready to get a ring to take you off the market."

"People in this town have some really weird tastes." I told myself.

"What does _that_ mean?" She asked me curiously.

I had to laugh. "Alice, have you looked in the mirror recently?"

She frowned. "Why? Is my hair okay?" She questioned me, already touching her head.

"You're hair's fine, Alice." I rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about how your family is totally hot, and I'm pregnant and not." I informed her.

She blinked. "What does _that_ mean, Bella? You're pretty, too. What does you being pregnant have anything to do about you liking Edward?"

I looked her over. "Alice, she isn't his."

"So? You're losing this fight, Bella, so just spit it out." Alice ordered me, looking a little huffy.

I sighed. "Alice, he can't want someone like me when he has thousands, maybe millions of other options that are more suitable for him." I told her.

Alice nodded with a soft 'aah'. "You're the type that doesn't see her beauty, aren't you? The kind that doesn't see that what you are right now," She motioned to my baby that was kicking at me for thinking self-worthless thoughts outside my head and in, "is all Edward would ever want in a million years. I know Edward, Bella. He's my brother, and I've lived with him for a long time, okay? You now, and that baby, are perfect for him. So, wake up, and shut up about stupid preppy girls who want to be in your shoes to have what you have right now."

I blinked after Alice's long rant. "What do I have? A fetus kicking my ovaries?" I asked her sarcastically, not believing her a bit.

At least, I kept telling myself that.

Alice smiled widely and showed me her picture that made me gape. "A future with your dotting husband." She looked victorious.

That picture…It made my heart stop as I took it to look at it.

It had Edward standing with me, standing over a bassinette that had a hand sticking out reaching toward me.

While the picture had my heart stopping, what made it stop even more, was the fact that there were twins about three years old standing next to me looking into the bassinette, and my stomach being bulged.

Again.

I looked up at Alice who had a knowing smile on her face, and glint in her gold eyes. "Just what are you, Alice?" I asked her with a half-assed laugh and wonder.

She gave me an impish grin this time. "I'm an aunt. That's what."

* * *

_How about that twisty I threw in there? _

_Do you guys like the possibility of future vampy babies? I would discuss this more, but for now, your opinions are what I'm looking for before I really go into that subject. _

_Just remember, I'm attempting my hardest to make this better than the last version. Let me know if I'm doing just that, alright? I'll be attempting to update every time I go to the library. I'll ATTEMPT to go once a week, but no promises what so ever. I have no internet, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't update anytime soon. I guess I'll just keep writing in my internet-less period._

_I do hope that everyone likes this chapter. Just send a review my way, and let me know._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:**_ Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

_**Warnings**:_ _Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Number four up and running._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"Hey, Dad? You hungry?" I asked my father when I came into the house at last.

I had finally left the Cullen house, after a full rant and fit from Alice for thinking how I think, and I was just home and ready to eat again and feed my father who was sitting in his recliner watching a show.

"Sure, Bells. Did you have fun with your friends?" He asked me, giving me a grin as I past by him.

I nodded. "Yeah. I had a really great time." I told him honestly and pulled open the fridge to see…positively nothing.

How had my poor father survived all these years?

Dad came into the kitchen with a knowing look. "Diner?" He asked me.

I laughed. "Yeah. Let's hit Janet's." I closed the fridge. That needed filled sometimes soon if I was staying more. I needed my midnight snacks.

"Sure, sweetie. Who did you go see again?" Charlie questioned curiously, if a bit pryingly as we exited the house.

"The Cullens. Alice is a new BFF, like Angela and Ryan, a couple of other people are friends now, too." I listed off.

Charlie blinked in surprise as he unlocked the door to the old Toyota car. Lucky for me that my father owned a car different from the cruiser. "The Cullens? Really?" He sounded very surprised.

I nodded. "Yep. Why?" I asked him.

He hummed. "The Cullens like to keep to themselves is all, Bells. But it's nice to hear them opening up a bit. Which one is Alice?"

"Alice is the short one." I said simply, relaxing as he drove, and adjusting my seat better for my back.

He 'aah'ed in recognition. "That's cool. So what's this I hear about President Swan?" He looked at me with a grin.

I had to laugh. "Word really gets around in this town."

"Oh yeah. Can't keep a secret from the ole chief." He boasted.

I rolled my eyes. "Control your ego, Dad. I don't know. Ryan and Angela want me to become the president, and apparently a lot of the others do as well so Lauren's tiny clique can't be in office again."

"Lauren Mallory?" My Dad questioned. He must know every person in this town.

I nodded. "Yeah. She's not the nicest of people honestly, Dad. She's a real bitch." I confessed to my father.

He hummed and looked curious as he pulled into the small diner. "How so? She being mean to you?" He asked in a low tone.

It should be known in this town to not fuck with the chief's daughter.

"Not personally, but I'm more worried about her bashing Ryan because he happens to by gay." I told him softly before getting out of the car.

"That's why she's a bitch?" Charlie blinked.

Charlie of all people wasn't biased. He didn't give a flying fuck if you were purple and called yourself Sue when you had a dick clearly in the front. He was open, and accepted everyone. It was just how he was.

"Yep. It's terrible how no teacher is in there either. It's one thing I'm changing if I _do_ get the job." I swore and opened the door to the diner.

He nodded in acceptance. "You go right ahead. You also let them fuckin' know that bullying, harassment, and discrimination is against the law and is a federal offense." He informed me, picking his usual table.

According to the name on the table that is.

I hummed at him. "Anymore offenses I need to know about so I can get my whip crackin'?"

"Hold that whip on the hook until that baby's born, Bella." Janet came over with a smile and set down two cups of Cola in front of us.

Janet knew me too well.

"But Janet, people be bitches in your school." I complained.

She huffed. "You think we don't know that? Nothin' we say gets through to our kids anymore. Some type of riot grew overnight it seems. You can fix that, right, President Swan?" She smiled widely, rubbing my shoulders.

"Does everyone know I'm on the ballet?" I laughed at her.

"Yep. Everyone in the station is forcing their kids to cast their own votes for you." Charlie chuckled.

I had to laugh. People in this town amaze me sometimes. They want a pregnant teenager in office, who happens to be the chief's daughter.

"Well, we won't know until Friday who wins, so cross your fingers and ready your grounding rules." I informed Janet who nodded readily.

"You best bet we're ready for a change. Maybe a Phoenix momma can help us little town folk. I'll get your food out as quick as I can. You're getting' a salad today, Chief." She claimed.

Charlie groaned. "C'mon now, Janet. I'm a grown man. Give me my steak." He whined.

Charlie REALLY liked his steak. He was a meat boy, and he needed his daily serving of steak.

"I see your waistband, Chief. You need a salad before that steak." She walked off, her choice firm in the no option but that salad first.

I looked back to Dad and giggled. "You get pushed around, Dad." I laughed at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's alright though. Anyway, what about Lauren's clique?" He demanded to know about the bullying.

"Well, it sounds like from what I heard, that Lauren wants Jessica to run. That girl is a fuckin' puppet, Dad. I almost feel bad for her." I swore.

Dad looked to be thinking, using that genius brain of his. "Why does she want Jessica Stanley to run? From that girl's parents' tellin' me so, little Jessica ain't so much into politics and such. Her daddy tried to get her interested, but she didn't like it."

I shrugged. "Full power? Get whatever she wants done? I don't honesty. I mean, what can you do in a school?" I asked him.

"You can do a lot that can influence the town, Bells, right inside that school. I remember when I was in office myself, that I made a motion to abolish carrying backpacks to class. The lockers were put in the next week." Charlie informed me, his salad and my burger coming out together.

"Really? You had the lockers put in?" I asked him with some shock. I knew he had been president, but I never knew he had MADE the lockers get added to the school.

He nodded at me. 'Oh yeah. Think of it like this, you make the best decisions for the school, and the principal decides whether or not to follow through. It's like working _with_ the principal in a way."

I hummed curiously. "Jessica wouldn't want that. She's been avoiding the principal all day…" I mumbled, remembering seeing Jessica turn corners as soon as the principal made an appearance.

"She is? Well, let's hope her parents don't find that out. As for Lauren, well…I think I need to…reconnect with Hector this weekend." My dad looked like he made a solid plan.

And it wouldn't be good for someone.

I had a feeling a home visit was in Lauren's future, and I don't think I need Alice's…little gift to tell me that.

Something was definitely up with Alice. That little picture I kept told me something about my future with Edward. I don't know how she could ever see a future with me and him, though I really _did_ like him for a reason I didn't know. I was attached to him now, another reason I didn't know, and something was up.

Curiously enough though, Edward didn't look a day older in that picture, even with the three year old looking twins in that picture. It just made my suspicion and curiosity rise when I thought about the fact that_ I_ didn't either.

* * *

"Yeah. It's pretty fuckin' petty what she's doing, Mom." I told over the speaker phone.

"_Don't worry about her, sweetie. Just keep your head up, and know that __you__ are the better person. Remember, sweetie, you have baby to worry about now."_ My mom reminded me.

I nodded. "I know, Mom. It's just…what she does. I don't even think Ryan cares about the words. It's the fact of her holding his sexuality over him that fuckin' ticks me off. She _embarrassed_ him in front of the _entire_ lunch period over nothing."

"_I know, honey. There are going to be a lot of people like that in the world. You just do as I raised you to do; ignore them and be a good friend that would make your own baby happy." _

"I will. I promise. Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired and cranky." I confessed.

My mom laughed, but sounded understanding_. "Alright, baby. I love you. Goodnight, baby inside my baby! Grandma loves you!" _She cooed.

I had to roll my eyes at my childish mother cooing to her grandbaby over telephone. "Night, Mom. We both love you." I told her and hung up after she did.

I sighed as I leaned over to plug my phone in and lay it on my nightstand before getting comfortable in my bed and pulling my heavy blankets over me to protect me from the winter chill. My window was closed, and the heat was on, but it was still cold, so it had to be me.

When I was in and ready for the night, I turned off my lamp and laid my head down on my pillow. I took this time to think over my hectic day.

One: I met a lot of people I knew I would have a great time with. New friends, allies in office, allies in the hospital even, and allies in the station. I felt powerful and I rather liked it.

Two: I met a few very potential enemies. One being Rosalie Hale who just despised me for some reason I didn't know. Lauren Mallory was the top of the list though. She wasn't going to be happy about the fact I chose Ryan over her. She might also not like the fact that I had the Cullens liking me.

No secret already that Lauren was crushing heavily on Edward who happened to be looking at my ass and not hers obviously. I wondered how I would avoid her and her possible death-rays.

Three: I was about to president according to the text message I had from Angela today. Angela claimed everyone wanted me in office and I was definitely winning the ballet.

Four: I was head over heels for Edward Cullen who, according to Alice, was the same for me. I don't know what it was, but Edward was slowly becoming my obsession in ONE day. I didn't think that was even possible, much less healthy, but it happened. Even my daughter liked him. She kicked at him more than anyone else, and she got fluttery when he was around.

Five: Alice had some type of power that let her see the future I think. I didn't know if it was possible, but it seemed it since she's proved it over and over to me in ways she _wanted_ me to know something was goin' down with her. Those gold eyes of hers were hiding something, and I wanted to know what it was.

Six: I think I was having twins.

* * *

_Shortest chapter ever? For me, yes._

_The next one will be the regular length, I can promise. This one was just…a little hitch I guess for you. The next chapter will introduce Edward okay? _

_This one didn't have much dialog, but I think I like how I ended._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Here's five. It's longer, like promised, and in Edward's POV._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"She's your what?" Rosalie growled lowly.

I rolled my eyes at her again. Bella Swan, amazing woman who happened to come to Forks, was truly an amazing woman. Her chocolate hair rested to the ends of her shoulder blades in small curls; her deep brown eyes held such intelligence and high spirits in them, always filling with anticipation when her unborn child would kick as if waiting for it to finally be born so she could hold it in her arms.

_Her_. I reminded myself that the baby was a girl. Bella thought it was a little girl inside her, so I would go with that as well. That baby was a real kicker it seemed. I had learned all that today. She kicked at me whenever I brushed by Bella's swollen stomach. Bella claimed she loved me already and I _had_ to hold that pleased purr inside when she had said that. Bella saying that had made my millennium maybe if possible, more than meeting her in the parking lot today before school.

"Bella is my mate, for the tenth time, Rosalie. And I'm perfectly ecstatic about it." I repeated myself, looking to the TV once again and watching a comedy show Emmett had on but was ignoring for the conversation.

"Congrats, bro! She's fucking awesome!" Emmett cheered. "She's kick-ass and so will the baby! OH! I can teach her to play COD before she turns three!" He was now more excited than I was about having a student.

"Ahem" Esme cleared her throat at Emmett who sulked instantly.

"I mean, I can teach her the rainbow before three."

"Good save." Jasper chuckled when Esme nodded more approvingly.

Emmett threw a pillow at him, making Alice roll her eyes and giggle.

"I like Bella. She's very pretty, open, and so _insecure_. Oh my gosh, Edward. Did you _HEAR_ her upstairs today? Saying she's not good looking or good enough for you. Humph. Once I get my hands on her, she'll be more confident than Rosalie here." Alice swore.

Oh, the insecurity would end once I got Bella in my arms. She was a tough woman, but seemingly subjectable to degrading thoughts on herself. I didn't like them at all. Bella was beautiful, and going to be a great mother. I wouldn't have Bella thinking lowly of her gorgeous self. She was a perfect woman.

There I go repeating myself once more. I needed to learn a better vocabulary on how to describe Bella. Seemingly the only words that came to mind were 'beautiful' and 'amazing'. I need a dictionary…

"Her hormones are imbalanced, Alice. She's sensitive, and that's not a big issue. She can gain her confidence one step at a time." Carlisle, ever the reasonable man, said calmly from his chair.

Esme nodded, sitting next to me happily. "Yes. She'll be just fine when she sees Edward loves her just as she is; baby and all. Oh! The baby is going to be so cute!" She cooed over the thought of the baby looking like Bella.

"_Babies_, Esme. _Babies_." Alice sang.

I looked to Alice quickly. "Bella's having twins?" I asked quickly with a bit of enthusiasm.

She nodded in excitement. "Yep! Two babies are growing up in there!" She bounced all over the place.

I about joined her until I blinked. "Bella can't handle a twin pregnancy, Alice. She's so small. She'll be sick all through the pregnancy." I sat back on the couch.

"Has she had current problems, Edward?" Carlisle questioned me worriedly.

I nodded. "Yes. Her spine is killing her; she gets sick easily and can barely hold her food; and she's very underweight for a pregnant woman." I relayed what I had noticed through the day with sharp eyes.

Carlisle hummed. "I can see what is ailing her, but the sickness is all her, son. It's morning sickness."

"Not to this extent, Carlisle. She can't keep _anything_ down." Jasper backed me up. "Not even her _milk_."

"She could have a deficiency, Carlisle." Esme claimed softly.

"Perhaps. Once she comes in for her appointment, I can thoroughly test her. Maybe even get her a vitamin for her health and the children's'. If she's having twins, they're zapping all she has since they can't get what they need from her eating. She's small because her body is giving all she has to her children." Carlisle described.

"So, theoretically, her body is self-sacrificing its' life for the babies?" Emmett clarified rather intelligently for himself.

Carlisle nodded. "Correct."

"Damn. That sounds bad for Bella. Won't she grow more with twins? Like, a bigger belly than a normal woman would with one baby?" Emmett looked to me.

I had to sigh. "Yes. Which is what I'm worried for. Her body isn't built for twins. But, I can figure something out; no stress on her part. I can perhaps get her parental vitamins."

"She's not taking them?" Esme turned to me quickly and worriedly.

I shook my head. "She doesn't have that scent on her I've noticed in the hospitals from pregnant women who _were_ taking vitamins."

Esme hummed. "I'll look for what I think can work for her." She settled it as she thought over it fully as she calmed herself to her plan of buying parental vitamins for Bella.

"Hello?" Rosalie called our attentions. "We're missing the fact that Edward here so happily discovered that his mate is a four month pregnant girl who's carrying someone _else's_ kids." She stressed at me.

I growled instinctively. "What?" I demanded.

Those were _my_ kids inside _my_ mate.

"Edward, they aren't yours. You can't raise kids that aren't yours. She can deal with this herself." Rosalie hissed.

Only Emmett's arms stopped me from attacking his mate; add Jasper's, and she was lucky Carlisle pulled her away from me farther.

"Rosalie, don't be vain." Alice hissed. "Edward's babies are his and his alone. Don't challenge him claiming them someone else's."

"Alice, the obvious is in front of us." Rosalie hissed at her, staying behind Carlisle who placated my growls at Rosalie.

"Rose, he's claimed them. Just accept it. It isn't your choice anyway." Alice told her helpfully.

"Exactly." Jasper hissed at her. "This is all Edward's choice, Rosalie. Just butt out."

"About Bella, son." Carlisle took my mind of Rosalie and onto him with that one sentence. "She needs to know she's having twins. She needs to better care for herself if she wants healthy twins."

I blinked. "How does she not know she's having twins at four months though?"

Alice hummed. "I don't know, but I handed out a big hint to her today. She's gonna keep guessing until she gets me, Edward. She probably knows something's up inside her by now." She giggled.

"You mean that psychic stunt you pulled upstairs with her?" Jasper looked to his mate.

She nodded. "Yep. She's knows I'm not normal with that genius brain of hers. It's only a matter of time until she gets me. I can keep dropping some hints for her, but besides vampire diagnoses; she might know by now she's having twins. She's suspicious definitely, so I only have to wait and drop another bomb I have planned for her."

I sighed, relaxing in Emmett's caged arms before released me slowly like Jasper did, though my soldier brother still stood beside me closely in case of a dash to the blond woman I was about to deny sister.

"What is she doing now?" I asked Alice.

She smiled. "Going to sleep as she thinks over her day. You know she talks to the babies?" My sister sounded amused.

"I've noticed it during school." I chuckled.

"It's kinda cute. I had a class with her, and she's the bomb man. I don't know a human like her." Emmett chuckled honestly.

"There's no one like Bella. That's why she's Edward's mate." Esme patted my arm for me to sit next to her again.

I did just that, falling back to the couch to relax myself with an exhaled useless breath.

"A problem we now face, though, brother is a step back for you." Jasper said slowly.

I turned to him. "Why?" I asked lowly.

He surrendered to my challenge by looking away. "Her ex is the problem, brother. He's still in the picture according to Alice's visions. He was forced by Bella's mother to sign rights over, but he's been in contact with Bella."

"What does _he_ want?" Emmett huffed. "He gave her up right? So, why would he want her back now of all times?"

Alice sighed sadly. "He wants her and the children back. He says he'll give her what she needs to raise them, if she'll come back. He has no legal standing over them, but I don't see him gone." She said softly.

I huffed to myself about the thought of the man who abandoned Bella. I didn't have the story on that lowlife, but I was sure Bella would tell me if I asked her about him. It wasn't a hard subject was it?

Of course it was. He left her with twins, and just now wants her back. Idiot. Use your damn head.

"What does Bella plan to do about him?" Carlisle asked her. I briefly noticed Rosalie had left the room, but I didn't care. The farther she was from me right now, the better.

Alice shrugged. "She doesn't plan to do anything. She's civil with him, but she doesn't want him back. She's sure she can raise her kids by herself. He was a phase for her, and she's grown out of it when she found out she was pregnant and moved back with her mom."

"A phase?" Esme questioned curiously.

Jasper nodded. "She was having a rebellious phase, or as she had seen it, a 'cool phase' where she would date older men. She's tired of it though, and is now going through 'mommy phase' if her little notes to Alice meant something." He motioned to his mate who smiled.

"She passed notes with you? "I asked curiously not bothered too much about it.

My sister handed them over, letting me see Bella's beautiful calligraphy that seemed very out of date, but perfect for a woman like her.

"She and I in our class today, we passed notes since we couldn't really talk. She confessed the donor was twenty-two at least, and was her phase of rebellion until she became pregnant and the man denied the children. She went back to her mother's who made the man sign all right to _her_ in case of Bella's…death…where the babies will rightfully go to her."

"Bella won't pass. Her body _will_ make it through the pregnancy. If not, I'll change her before anything can happen after the babies are born." I said firmly.

"I know nothing will happen, Edward. I've seen it and you should too." She handed me a paper.

I looked to the sketch that Alice had done and froze at what I saw. Two twins standing on their tippy toes were looking into a bassinette where a small arm was reaching for Bella and myself, where Bella's stomach swollen once more.

"That's…impossible, Alice." I shook my head in awe.

"Not from what I've seen." She sang softly.

"What is it?" Carlisle looked to the paper as well before he exhaled. "Well I'll be. Is this the future with Edward and Bella?" He looked at Alice who nodded surely.

"Yes. I've looked into all I could in excitement and obsession. This happens, Carlisle. It's possible with Bella's gift." She sounded so sure of it as well. I wouldn't doubt Alice of course, but this seemed just a tad bit in left field.

"What's her gift?" Emmett asked excitedly, ready for a newborn no doubt.

And not children.

Alice smiled widely. "Baring."

* * *

"There she is, bro." Emmett tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked the way he was pointing quickly. I landed eyes on Bella who rather gracefully exited her van and locked it. She was bundled up in a coat that must have been maternity from the design and make of the coat that wouldn't crush the twins inside her.

I watched on curiously as Ryan and Angela approached her, looking and thinking rather excitedly.

"Who stole from the cookie jar this morning and got away with_ it_ and the cookie?" Bella laughed at their eagerness.

"Cookies can wait, Bella! You're on the ballot, and AH! Do you know how many votes are on _you_?" Ryan chatted a mile a minute.

I've never seen that boy so excited in my life. It goes to show that he REALLY liked this presidency idea.

"Really? "Bella seemed genuinely shocked.

"YES! You're going to be president!" Angela boasted on her behalf.

"OMG! I have to tell Alice. She'll be kicking walls until this tallies up." Bella laughed.

Alice nodded when we all looked at her. "I will. I want her president." She firmly stated before breaking into giggles.

Alice can't be serious for five minutes without ruining it with that bright smile and bursting giggles. Jasper seemed to like that quality in her though judging by that smirk once more adorning his face.

"Alice? Alice Cullen? "Ryan asked curiously, blinking our way before going back to Bella with a grin. "You really get around, Bella." He chuckled with a shake of his head.

Bella shrugged. "Well, I can bulldoze my way into anyone's life with this stomach on me." She motioned to her filled child-carrier.

Angela waved it away, still too excited about President Swan coming in. "You look great, Bella. Anyway. The votes will be in this Friday, and they'll announce the winner in third period. Once in office, the meeting is Saturday morning where we'll go out to lunch to celebrate. You can bring a guest with you, just so you know."

"You're already talking like I'm in office, Ang." Bella giggled.

"You_ WILL _be, Bells. These tallies, I've _never_ seen this school so into what we're doing until we announced by school-texts that you're on ballot and viable for president." Ryan said very positively.

"School-texts?" She parroted.

Angela nodded. "Yes. You're not on the network yet? Here, let me get you up. Everyone in school texts on the network for like: gossip, clubs, activities, homework assignments and such. We the office, post as well, and once your name came up, everyone voted through text that they want _you_." Angela looked smug.

Bella looked impressed as Angela did whatever to the network, making us get a text of a new addition named 'President Mom'.

I think I like it.

"Really?" She looked to her human friend who smiled and handed over the phone.

"Just trust me. Now, Mrs. Cope wanted to see you, and we needed to leave for a meeting. I'll see you about half-way through our first period, okay?" Angela claimed.

Bella nodded and her two friends left after friendly hugs.

I reminded myself that Ryan was gay and liked men when he hugged her as well before he jogged off with Angela.

"I'll meet up with you guys at lunch." I promised, adjusting my backpack before leaving.

Rosalie's huff went ignored as usual.

"Bella." I caught up easily to Bella who had just made it to the stairs.

She looked over at me and smiled instantly. I loved her smile. It was very bright and welcoming. "Hey, Edward. What's up?" She asked.

"Not much, President Mom." I teased.

She blushed just as quick as she smiled. It smelled heavenly, and I controlled myself immediately for her safety.

I loved her. I didn't want to kill her!

"Did you get that?" She asked me softly.

I nodded with a grin. "Yes. When you sign up on the network, it notifies all connected that someone has logged on. I like the nickname." I assured her.

She laughed. "Thanks, I guess. I didn't chose. Angela and her bully ways made it for me."

I chuckled. "She looked and sounded ecstatic about this election." I told her.

She looked curious on how I knew that but continued like it was already normal.

It would be normal once she finally discovered what I was, which will make our relationship so much easier.

"Yeah. I guess it's not every day that the chief's pregnant daughter wins the election." She smiled and started entering her combination on her locker.

"True. I think I'll it's wonderful. A change in opinions is what we all need." I assured her.

She laughed. "Well, I have them." She paused, looking to be thinking.

God I wish I could hear her. She was an enigma, and her mind was complicating since I couldn't get in without being blocked. I wish I could hear her and see what was going through that genius brain of hers.

"You know, Angela said that the winner of the election is going out to eat for lunch with everyone." She began softly.

I blinked. Was she asking me out? "Is that so? Where to?"

"I don't know. It's on Saturday, and it's a surprise apparently. I was thinking, since I can bring someone with me, would you go with me?" She asked me softly, a blush on her beautiful cheeks.

I grinned. "I'd love to, Bella. Just let me know when." I informed her.

I handed over my cell number, along with Alice's since the pixie forgot to, Jasper's, and Carlisle's. Emmett wanted to give her his number in class today, so he could do it himself to be more acquainted with her. I didn't bother with Rosalie. She didn't need Bella's number anyway.

"Just text me when you want. I'm always awake." I told her.

She must have heard my double meaning I put in there from her sharp eyes roaming over me as she nodded. She was smart, and her children would no doubt get that from her. She was a submissive woman with a dominant trait of looks if that picture in her locker was showing her with a woman that looked exactly like her meant anything.

"Is that your mother?" I asked curiously as she put away her bag and collected her school stuff in her class bag she was allowed to have due to the baby – babies.

She hummed and looked as well. " Oh yeah. That's my bouncy mother who coos to her grandbaby over phone at night." She giggled beautifully.

Did I know no other word for her?

I had to laugh. "She looks exactly like you. I see where you get your looks now."

She nodded. "I don't take after Charlie too much, but everyone knows I'm his. From our love of hunting, fishing, and early baby making, we are father and daughter." She joked.

I laughed as well. "The chief is a great guy. Any who. I must get to class, but I hope to see you for lunch?" I asked her my question of walking her to lunch and to our next class.

Bella nodded eagerly. "Yeah. That sounds nice. I guess I better get to class, too. Emmett will be waiting to give me his pen once more." She rolled her eyes humorously.

I chuckled. "Yes. He told me about that pen borrowing. He's there, so you should have fun in class today. I'll see you later, Bella. Goodbye, children."

I allowed myself on touch to her abdomen, not that Bella minded. Perhaps from me saying 'children' and no doubt filling her blank answers of twins, and her letting me caress her child-filled stomach where her twins kicked at me for doing so.

Feeling Bella's child-carrier was amazing. It felt right, and I couldn't wait to see them both born. My two first children were growing up inside their mother, and she was doing wonderful at carrying them. She would no doubt be great at carrying my other children.

A barer as a mate was a gift, and I was going to cherish this woman forever.

* * *

_So? Did you like Edward's POV? _

_I tried to add more of the possessiveness I wanted to add in the last story, but I guess I had failed since people claimed I didn't really HAVE possessive Edward. Maybe this one will be more like I had wanted in possessive vampires and the pregnant mate._

_Also, tell me truly what you think of Bella being a barer as a vampire. How many should Bella be limited to as a vampire barer? Three or four? Maybe just two? Your opinions matter to me, remember._

_I should end this ramble while you all still have a chance to escape. Enjoy._

_PS: I've noticed a misspelling of 'ballot'. I've fixed it up, so let me know if I spell ballet again. _

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Six up and running. Back to Bella's POV_

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"Earth to Bella much." Emmett snickered softly.

I snapped out of my thoughts with a 'huh' to Emmett who was, again, sitting next to me in our class who were all taking looks to us once again for socializing and or being pregnant.

"What?" I asked him, telling him I wasn't listening.

He grinned widely. "Someone looks a bit out of it. Struck by cupid or something?" He chuckled a bit in humor.

I blushed lightly, making him smile wider and make a noise. "So I'm right." He gloated about the obvious.

"Shut up. No. I ate something weird this morning." I half-assed defended myself from the Cullen's knowing look.

Emmett scoffed. "Please, Bella. You look like my brother; a love sick puppy. All on your second day, too. Hm. Curious how it's both of you and not just my abnormal baby brother." He hummed in fake curiosity.

I bushed again. "No he's not."

"Yah he is."

"No way." I shook my head surely. Edward couldn't ever like _me_ of all people.

Emmett sighed in amusement. "You really are as blind as Alice said you are. Open your eyes Swan, and just look at my starry-eyed brother. Hell, look at my woman, she's ticked off 'cause Ed's in love." He looked a little wicked now, a look that seemed to belong on his handsome face.

He must be a born trouble maker. Oh Lord, give me strength to be his bestfriend and worthy of his naughty time.

I blinked this time. "Rosalie's what? Over her brother being in love?" I asked dryly. Why did I not like that idea?

Emmett chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah. Rose is pissed off and practically banished him from her life if he pursued his one true love. I think it's hilarious; cute, but hilarious." He assured me with a wink.

I knitted my brows together. "Why does she care that Edward's in love?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Rose hates change. Ed in love is a definite change, and she doesn't like it. Don't let it stop _you_ though." He winked at me before going back to the easy assignment.

I blinked to myself in thought. The thought of Rosalie irked me all of a sudden. At first, yesterday, I didn't give a shit what she thought. I thought she was a bitch with a god complex and left it at that. But now…hearing Edward…LOVED me, and her hating it, just… made me angry. I didn't care what she thought, and I knew I shouldn't, but why did I hate her not 'allowing' Edward to pursue me?

If he couldn't pursue me without hell from his sister, then I just had to take things in my own hands to make him MINE.

I grinned at that thought and went back to my work, already in higher spirits than three seconds ago. This baby – babies perhaps – were gonna kill me before they were even born with these mood swings.

* * *

"Hey, Alice." I sang as I met up with her in the hall.

Alice had skipped right up and squealed when she heard of me becoming president. "Bella! How was your night?" She sang musically, watching her blond sister walk by in a huff.

I about did it back, but I remembered _I_ was the mommy now, and couldn't go to that level without teaching it to my kids…so close to having fun…

Alice looked to me knowingly, a spark in her eyes as we walked into class together.

"It was fine. I couldn't sleep too much from my back, so I went down to the living room to watch some TV, and fell asleep on my heavenly couch." I replayed my night to her.

My bed was awesome, but that couch lulled me to sleep. My dad hadn't been so happy, since I was to sleep in my own bed, but when he heard of my back, he thought of just buying me a couch-bed instead. I had disagreed. I didn't need my father to spend anymore of his money on me.

"The couch was better than your bed?" Alice asked me with confusion, like she never heard of that before.

I nodded. "For now, yeah. My back is killing me oh so slowly, and the couch has more support for me."

"What kind of bed is it?" She asked while sitting at her desk at the same time I sat at mine.

"A Tempurpedic. It was said that it would help with my back during my pregnancy, but I was lied to." I grumbled.

She hummed. "Maybe you need a firm bed and not a foam bed."

I shrugged. "I like soft beds, but I think you're right. I need to change mattresses. My old bed was perfect, but no! A twin isn't acceptable for me." I repeated my father's own words when he had glared me into silence over buying a new bed.

Alice giggled. "I think he's right, Bella. You can't have a twin. What size is your bed now?"

"Full."

"Well, it just so happens that I have a full, firm, mattress in my house; unused." Alice looked at me with an impish look.

I glared at her this time. "I'm not moving in, you future-seeing pixie." I said softly.

"Why not?" Alice whined, making those wide gold eyes go puppy mode. So I was right. She wanted me in her house already?

DAMMIT. Why does she have to look like a lost, kicked puppy? How does Jasper avoid this look?

"Jazz can't avoid me, if that's what you're thinking, Bella dear. I always get what I want." Alice warned, sounding highly amused.

"I'm not looking or listening." I looked ahead at the board, seeing it was just reading a chapter in the textbook for the class, and answering the questions at the end.

I took out my reading glasses before pulling up a textbook from under the desk. Alice in the mean time was pouting away as she did the same.

"Please, Bella! Rose is no fun! She sulks and obsesses over her hair! I need a woman who can...play games with Emmett and win…make Jazz come out of his shell and tease and taunt…Edward to fall in love…"She slowly said the last part to me, a smile in her voice and on her face.

I blushed again but fully ignored her by blocking her path with my hand. "I'm not listening, and he doesn't like me." I repeated myself from my last class.

Oh well, there went my last plans. DAMN YOU BABIES INSIDE ME. I received a kick of offense for that from one of the two in there.

That must be my baby girl kicking me. She was the sensitive one. The other…I think was a boy and was too lazy to kick.

Alice scoffed in disbelief, like Emmett did. "Bella, please. Edward is _so_ in love with you. You know he's never even _looked_ at another woman like he does you? Did you know he's never talked about children as much as he does now since yesterday? OMG, Bella. How can you _not_ see this?" She sighed heavily and slinked back in her chair.

I looked to at last. "'because it's not likely for someone like him to fall for someone like me." I said softly., young lady?" Alice turned in her seat to face me with a look.

I lifted brow at her question. "What has you uptight?" I asked her softly, wondering what was with her mood wing.

Was she pregnant too?

Alice sighed heavily. "Okay, Bella. Listen to me _very_ carefully. You have as much right as anyone to be with Edward. It just so happens that you _get_ to be with Edward because it's RIGHT and MEANT TO BE. You can't say you don't like him or aren't attracted to him, because I know you are. You just need to realize that whatever everyone else thinks, doesn't and shouldn't matter to you. I know for a fact that it doesn't bother Edward." She ended her rant before she turned back into her seat to read her book.

Wow…Alice's rant was…wow. Rosalie's look was even worse, but I just lifted a brow at her glare to me as a silent dare to say anything to me. She glared harder, but turned away silently. I sighed lightly as I returned to my book, not reading the miniscule words or worrying about the fact that I couldn't read it still, even with my glasses on.

Why did Emmett and Alice say those things? I KNOW Edward can't like me that that. Sure. I let him feel my kids kick this morning, and they might really like him, but come on! It's only the second day in school! And I was PREGNANT for God's sake! He can't want two kids that weren't his own. He had some off tastes but he was a man with free will, and could most certainly do what he wanted.

But did the thought of me rejecting Edward make me want to cry? Yes. It didn't make sense, but here I was, switching back to my old plans of pursuing Edward since his sister 'won't allow him'. What a bitch she was. Denying her own brother love? Wow. Who couldn't swallow their pride and want their brother to be happy like she apparently wasn't with Emmett?

I didn't know how Emmett liked this girl. She was a bitch to the extreme. He HAD to see it. He wasn't that blind to his relationship. He was intelligent and knew what was going on, but he wasn't doing anything? Someone needed to put the pants in the relationship back on and take fucking control of his poodle who was glaring at me again.

I had HAD it with her glares for now. "If you have something to say, Rosalie, please say it now instead of glaring a hole in my head. I kind of need it to raise my kids." I asked of her softly and calmly.

Being mommy meant controlling my temper. Babies be grateful I love you enough to smother my temper down for your sakes.

She huffed and looked away, obviously she lost her own game and she was pissy now. Alice had glared at her as well when I called her sister out for glaring, making Rosalie stop her huffing and silently sulk in loss.

I went back to my book, silently gloating in my win, making my girl kick at me for either egging on a possible fight, or a kudos for beating the bitch.

I went with kudos to keep up my good mood. It received me another kick to my bladder this time. HAH! I didn't have to go 'cause I already went before class! I win again!

Wow do I need help…

* * *

"Bella."

I turned around from my menu reading to see Edward standing there in his full hot glory through my glasses.

"Huh?" I repeated my rather dumb response from yesterday.

He only chuckled like I was the cutest thing in the world. "Does anything look good today?" He looked to the menu as well, ignoring the passer byers who stared bluntly at us both.

Maybe because he was standing so close to me and I looked and felt rather smug about it.

"I guess the salad does. I'm not really into spicy. It gives me cramps." I confessed.

He hummed. "They're repeating yesterday's meal. You rather liked the Casedeas."

I made a 'meh' sound. "It came up and I won't chance a third taste. Salad is something I can digest without complications. Whoever in here doesn't like my favorite foods is so grounded when they're born." I swore. I couldn't eat the best food in the world because of them!

Edward chuckled and looked sympathetic. "Perhaps you should bring your lunch?"

I shrugged and entered the line to get the food. "I'm too lazy in the mornings. I have to get myself ready, and that's a hassle right there." I told him honestly.

"Was it easier with your mother around helping you?" He asked curiously.

I nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. My mom was the one who really helped me when I started growing and having back problems. She understood my pain and knew just how to get me out of bed without crying."

"Were your problems terrible?" He asked worriedly.

"I guess everyone has my problems, but I'm small. Look at me. I'm 5'6 and 110 pounds. I'm not built to carry kids, much less in pairs." I waved at myself and got a tray.

"Perhaps you just need help. Perhaps more than your father can give you. He works daily does he?" Edward questioned, copying me in getting a tray and milk.

I nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes at night until early morning. His schedule always changes."

He hummed, like he was in deep thought. "What was the reason you moved if I may ask? You moved when having complications with your pregnancy from your mother who was helping you. Why did you do that?" He changed the subject.

I blinked at his question and took a salad before answering. "She remarried and wanted to travel with him. Her husband travels a lot during the year as a baseball player, and she missed him a lot. I knew she was stuck helping me out and missing her husband, so I moved here to my dad's to let her go on the road with him." I said simply.

Edward blinked this time. "Really? She made you move?"

"No. I moved myself. I knew she missed Phil, her husband, so I came here to let her live. I couldn't let her baby sit me my whole pregnancy. I know she loves me and the babies, but she wanted to travel." I corrected him.

He sounded more understanding. "Oh. That sounds rather selfless of you."

"Not really. I just understood her. Plus I missed my dad a lot, so moving wasn't a big hassle. Charlie really wanted to help me in my pregnancy as well. You know," I turned to him, a hand on my hip and an amused smile on my face. "For me being seventeen and pregnant, my parents are awfully happy about being grandparents this early on." I laughed.

Edward chuckled as well with a nod. "It's sounds so. Most of the parents I knew from Carlisle's colleages would have thrown fits, disowning, and so much more. You have very lenient parents." He commended me.

I turned around and laughed as I paid my lunch with Edward doing the same. "I don't even think its leniency. They made the same mistake when they were younger with each other. My mom was sixteen and my dad was seventeen turning eighteen when my mom was pregnant with me. I guess you can't condemn what you've already done." I shrugged and walked to the salad bar to choose my dressing.

"Really? Your mother was very young when she had you?"

"Yeah. She was seventeen when I was born." I told him truthfully, waving to Angela who waved to me before she passed by with Ryan doing something or another for something.

They looked knee deep into their conversation, even sitting with Prudence and her table mate again who joined them in conversation. Hm. I wonder what they were planning…

Edward hummed in thought as he stood, waiting for me to get what I wanted from the bar. "Will you sit with me today, Bella? I know Alice is dying to sit with you." He asked me.

I blinked in shock and looked around for the other Cullens, but not seeing them anywhere. They must not be here just yet. "Really?" I asked him.

He nodded surely. "Yes. Emmett and Jasper would love it as well."

"I don't think your poodle will though. I don't want a war to break out over me and table space." I told him, feeling a little depressed about saying no.

Edward blinked stupidly. "My poodle?" He sounded lost, and highly amused; like he was holding back his laugh.

I nodded. "The blond bitchy one." I informed him.

Edward blinked once more before setting his tray next to mine…

And bursted out laughing.

I had to smile when he bent over laughing and people looked on like I killed him. "I'm serious. She's a Chihuahua or something. She goes to the end of her chain and barks at me like a ferocious beast when she's not even six feet tall." I told him, holding in my giggles as I leaned on the bar with a hand on my hip.

He laughed harder.

"I'm not kidding. She's a menace." I said honestly, letting him laugh it out.

"What the hell happened to him?" Emmett came up with his stunned family, all looking at Edward like he was another life form, and smiling at me.

I turned to him with a large grin. "Nothin'." I giggled at last when I had to turn away from Rosalie.

"It must be something. Breathe, Edward." Jasper urged the hysterical Edward who held onto the bar.

I giggled again. "Talkin' bout poodles mating with Great Danes and getting Chihuahuas."

Edward laughed harder.

"What?" Emmett laughed in confusion at my inside wording.

Alice looked at me knowingly, and a large smile on her face. "Bella, try not to kill him before the babies are born."

"I'm fine." Edward stopped laughing, but was wearing a really large smile as he cleared his throat. "She said something, and I lost it." He told his siblings, giving me a look.

My innocent one said I didn't do anything as I picked up my tray. "Like I said before. I'm not wanted." I told him.

"Yes you are. You can sit with us; it'll be fun." He promised.

"Was this about sitting with us?" Emmett looked at me with amusement. "You almost kill my brother because he asked you to sit with us, and he ends up oxygen-less?"

I shrugged. "Not my fault I have good things to say about you guys." I defended myself.

Alice giggled. "Please, Bella! Sit with me! I want to talk babies." She sang and skipped away; Jasper followed after one more amused look to Edward who picked up his tray.

"Future seeing pixies…" I grumbled, having no choice since Edward took my tray from me – despite my pout of him doing so – and Emmett took my backpack after he unclicked my shoulder bag, and took it for himself to leave me no fucking choice but to follow.

If but to get my bag back from the stealing, bear fucker.

"You get used to it." Edward chuckled and led the way with a nod of his handsome head.

I narrowed my eyes at his back before following. Something about what he said sparked my interest. Was he _trying_ to tell me something he wasn't? It sounded like he wanted me to discover what he meant, but it was so foggy. Was I not allowed to know, but he wanted me to know anyway?

Hmm. Maybe some small questions could get me a pinch closer to answering his silent game of figuring him out. I should stick with Alice first though. She was the one dropping the big hints. Her future seeing was the first. Then it was the babies talk that she was 'dying' to talk about, which was actually what she first showed me from that drawing she gave me. No doubt that if I found her out, I find out Edward right after.

And if I find out what he is, I can find out what that picture meant with all the kids around me, and inside me, and Edward next to me looking exactly like we did now EVEN with three year old twins next to us.

Those twins in the picture HAD to be the ones I was carrying. It was way too coincidental for it not to be the ones inside me. The one in the bassinet was the mystery, as well as the biggest one. The one I was carrying inside the picture.

It seemed my kids inside me agreed from those kicks. Either it was agreeing or hunger. I went with agreement on the thought of being able to have a fun guessing game to play with, with the guy I was crushing on.

* * *

_How did I do? _

_Now, the next chapter is a couple days ahead so I don't go too slow with the story. Let me know if I go too fast or too slow. I won't know if you don't tell. I already broke up my other story into this one into six chapters already, and not even CLOSE to the accident part, if there will still be the school accident. I might make something else happen for poor Bella to go through._

_Do you guys approve of how I'm doing this? Well, just let me know if you want to. _

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ This is chapter seven, and like I said, a few days ahead so I don't go slow slow like a snail._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"Oh my back." I complained to Ryan who was sitting next to me in the library.

Ryan looked over to me, away from his text book that we were going through to study for our test on Monday. "Still sore?" He asked in sympathy.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what I did to myself to make me ache like this."

He hummed. "Maybe you pulled something?"

I blinked in thought. "No way. I would know right away if I did." I told him surely, rubbing at my belly where my kids were moving around in my ache.

Ryan shrugged helplessly. "You should see a doctor, Bella. One of them can help you better than I can."

"I don't like doctors. They're evil." I whined at him.

Ryan looked at me with humor. "Says the girl who's in love with a dude who's dad's a doctor." He reminded me of Edward.

I stuck my tongue out at him from me having no response to the truth. I had confided in Ryan about my never-ending crush on Edward Cullen, and he had encouraged me to ask him to the Saturday lunch when I became president. I told him I had, and my gay friend was too happy for me.

"Seriously, Bells. You should see a doctor." Ryan claimed, going back to his work.

Ryan was right. He never had kids and didn't specialize in them at all, so he couldn't help me with all these problems. And my dad certainly didn't know what to do with this whole thing. He went through my mom's pregnancy, but she wasn't having twins. I could always go see my favorite doctor, Carlisle, but I didn't want to go in to the hospital; whether Carlisle was there or not. I don't like needles!

I sighed and took out my phone. "I guess I have to text Edward." I said out loud going to his contact information.

"Isn't he out of town?" Ryan muttered softly.

I stopped myself from pressing call. "Oh shit. He is." I took a breath, calming myself through a rather achy muscle twitch in my back.

"What about his brothers? I'd take you, but my brother has my car for practice. He won't come back for me until four." Ryan sounded apologetic.

I waved it off. "it's fine. His brother Emmett is still here in his study group. He should be somewhere in the school." I went on to texting Emmett.

After a minute of waiting, Emmett actually called me back, not texting. It told me was worried, and or bored with his group.

I answered quickly, not letting my phone vibrate so much. "Hey." I answered.

"_Hey yourself. What's wrong?"_ Emmett asked through the phone softly, obviously in some study group as well.

"I think I need to go to the hospital. I wanted to call Edward, but he's gone, and I remembered that you were still in school." I told him honestly.

"_Yeah. I can take you. Where are you?"_

"The li –" I stopped short.

"Bella, what – oh shit." Ryan cursed when he noticed with wide-eyes what just happened.

"_Oh shit what? What's wrong, Bella?"_ Emmett asked quickly, more worried than before.

I took a breath. "You need to take me to the hospital, Emmett. Now."

"_Why, Bella? What the fuck happened?"_

"Because either I just peed my pants, or-" I stopped at a sharp movement.

"_Or?_" Emmett dared to ask, some movement on his end before he said he had to go.

"Or my water just broke." I said softly, growing afraid for my twins as I looked to Ryan who looked like I did when he started to pack up our stuff mighty quick.

"_You're WHAT broke? Oh shit. I'm on my way. Relax and I'll call Edward." _He hung up after that.

I took a breath, trying to calm myself for my own twins' sakes. Four months, not a good time to break the dam, babies. A kick told me that something was happening, and was very, _very_ wrong. I don't even know what the fuck just happened, and here I am now, having contractions out of the blue.

"Alright, Ryan, walk me half-way to the parking lot." I instructed calmly, standing up with his help. "We should tell the librarian that her chair is completely ruined." I said, taking my mind off my worry to keep calm for the sake of my own kids.

"Along with your best pants." Ryan joked half-way, carrying my backpack and his own.

I nodded. "Along with my favorite pants." I agreed.

Ryan aided me in my walk to the parking lot, and the librarian saw me at one glance and said she'd take care of the chair without me even saying anything.

How many people had given birth in this library exactly?

Walking was a hassle, but at least the school was pretty empty so I wouldn't have to deal with students going crazy over my water breaking. I need calm, not stress right now, if but for the sake of my kids.

Emmett found us relatively quick for someone on the other half of the school, which raised more suspicion in my book, but for now, I would let it go. Sharp pains came first; Emmett's human status came second.

That sounded really backwards, but it would have to work once one of the babies gave a kick to me more firmly.

"Alright then. Edward's not happy." Emmett claimed and took my bag from Ryan and threw it inside his jeep.

"I'm not happy." I informed him calmly and leaned onto the jeep with help from Ryan.

Emmett gave a nod. "I wouldn't think you were, sis. Alright. I'll take her from here, dude. Thanks."

Ryan gave a nod in agreement. "Alright. Good thing its Wednesday, Bells. Elections are Friday." He joked half-way through. He actually was very happy it wasn't Friday I was sure. It wasn't a lie in the office apparently that I was becoming president, and everyone was excited for Friday.

I had to laugh shortly. "Just my luck to break my water now."

"Good luck, Bells. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He promised me and ran back to the school, most likely to call Angela, and tell her what the fuck just happened.

Emmett opened the door to his jeep and I looked at it. "You _have_ to have the biggest vehicle with you now of all times." I complained.

He nodded. "Yes. It wasn't a great choice, I admit, but it has awesome horse power. Let's get you inside and to Carlisle who is waiting right now outside the hospital for us."

"How am I getting in?" I asked dryly, giving him a look that clearly said I wasn't stretching my fucking legs at all.

I already knew how, but when Emmett picked me up so easily like I weighed nothing – which was making my non-human meter go whack again – and put me in the jeep so easily and gently, I had to sit still for a few minutes to gain my vision back from the blurry monster in front of me. I somewhat hated the largest Cullen for doing that, but when he started to drive, I was less angry; remembering that Emmett _didn't_ have to take me to the hospital at all.

I needed to be grateful, not moody and abusive with words.

"Why the hell are you in labor, sister?" Emmett questioned me, already on the road so quickly.

"Gee, let's ask them." I answered sarcastically and motioned to my stomach where the sharp pain was coming on again.

He looked impressed, even at this time. "Touché, Bells. But why? What happened?" He asked me worriedly, his driving scaring me like Edward's does since he took his eyes off the road, not really worrying for anything _on_ the road.

"I don't know. My back was hurting all day, but it's normal. It hurt yesterday, too, but I didn't think of anything. My back being in pain was normal, and I thought twins would do that even more." I shrugged.

"So you _ARE_ having twins!" He gloated like he knew all along.

"Not helping." I informed him of our current situation.

"Sorry. Okay, so, um. Edward's pissed to the extreme, but he'll be here in an hour; maybe less if this text says anything." Emmett looked to his phone and nodded. "He'll be at the hospital in ten minutes." He snapped his phone shut with a look.

"Where was he?" I asked. "I thought he was out of town until tomorrow?" I asked with confusion.

How can Edward move that fast?

"He was." Emmett grinned at me, like I hit the jackpot on something.

I looked to Emmett again and looked him up and down. "I'm thinking that there's more than meets the eye with you guys." I said rather intelligently

"You're one of a kind; I can say that, Bella. My type won't find another like you. Finally here." He grumbled and made a turn.

I looked in front of me, and saw the hospital already. Carlisle was out front and opened my door quickly when Emmett pulled to a stop. I would think on what Emmett just said later; right now, I needed to make sure my babies survived in there for another five months.

"He's never driving me again." I swore to Carlisle who gave a chuckle and a nod as he practically picked me up and set me on the ground very gently. "He drives worse than Edward and that's saying something." I informed the doctor, taking a breath to breathe through pain.

"I drive fine. I'm going to park and wait for Ed. Don't give birth just yet! Alice will _never_ forgive me." Emmett instructed me before he pulled away from the emergency underpass.

"He's not driving me or my kids. Never ever." I swore to Carlisle firmly.

"Esme will drive you all from now on then. Come; let's get you upstairs and inside a bed." Carlisle stated calmly, amusing my train of thought for the moment. I was thankful of him trying to take my mind off this, at least. He was a really good guy, and I was happy he was my doctor for my pregnancy. If just for this stupid reason alone.

* * *

"Finally." I gave a sigh of relief when Edward came in the room and threw a glare over his shoulder to a stupid nurse that claimed he couldn't go in.

"Sorry, Bella. I had trouble with nurses." He told me calmly and instantly grabbed my hand when I reached for him.

Well, here I was, unhappily inside this bed in the maternity ward hooked to machines out my ass – including a heart monitor for me which I fought Carlisle's orders over but lost to his stern gold-eyed look. My clothes had been taken and I was given a blue grown that wasn't even covering my lower half since I had monitors on my stomach that were telling me about my moving babies who were growing more restless it seemed like. The blanket I was given was covering me more than this fucking gown was, and I let everyone know not to look up my blanket unless you had a white jacket on and were named Carlisle Cullen.

"Why? I asked them to let you in." I told him; gladly taking his hand and watching him take a seat on the bed near my belly where he was gazing to the contraction screen. "I can't even read that shit, and no one is talking." I said in a grump.

"It says that you are ten minutes apart, and coming into labor, Bella. What happened? I thought you said you were fine last night?" He demanded the answer.

Edward had called me last night, wanting to know if I was alright and such. We had spoken for a good four hours before I needed to go to bed. It was two o' clock in the morning. I couldn't hang up and neither could he apparently.

I didn't know if we were an 'item' or anything. We just gravitated together so naturally, that I couldn't question if we were something. We were obviously SOMETHING_, _but I didn't know WHAT. He seemed to know, but I didn't. It was the puzzle piece I was missing to my mystery guessing game when it came to Edward and his family.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out. I was having back pains for two days, but it's normal for me, and today Ryan suggested that I go into the hospital or something, and I remembered that you were out of town, so I called Emmett who was _thankfully_ still in school." I retold my day bluntly.

He shook his head. "That doesn't make sense, Bella. You shouldn't be having so much pain at all. Especially at four months."

"My water broke, too. Right in the library where the librarian already knew somehow. How many people gave birth in that school library exactly?" I asked my main question that was behind 'what the fuck are the Cullens?'

Edward chuckled this time and squeezed my hand comfortingly. "Maybe when you're in office you can find out."

"And the election. Carlisle doesn't want me out of this bed until Sunday. My glares aren't working on him." I complained once more.

"He's immune to women's glares, Bella love. He's not going to give in to you." Edward said with amusement and some fondness.

"I don't want to stay…Emmett's driving terrifies me as much as yours does. Will Esme agree to chauffeur me?" I asked off topic.

Edward nodded, going with my flow to probably amuse me. "I'm very sure Esme will drive you everywhere, Bella, especially after this." He told me calmly.

"You both drive like homicidal maniacs. I don't know why, but I'm gonna find out why you're both pedal happy." I informed him and took a breath through a particular sharp pain that showed on the screen from the beeping.

"Relax, just breathe. Carlisle's outside the room talking to the nurses. Why would he want an ultrasound?" Edward questioned me.

What did he have? Super hearing? Damn. Another puzzle piece I just found. Death with this later, why don't you! When you're not giving birth, dammit!

"I don't know. Why? What's wrong?" I asked quickly, beginning to worry again.

He shushed. "Alright, relax. Don't worry. I'll solve this, alright? Carlisle, what's going on?" He looked to the door with a very heavy glare. I took notice of Carlisle coming into the room quickly.

I didn't even hear the man come in, or the door open…

"Bella, I want to do an ultrasound before I do anything else. I need to double check what I discovered." Carlisle was calmer than Edward and I were.

Hm. So Edward DID have super hearing...

"Why? What did you find out?" I questioned, holding Edward's hand tightly through a contraction. It didn't bother the Cullen, and I was thankful for it.

Carlisle took a look to Edward who shook his head. "Impossible, Carlisle." Edward stated firmly.

"What is?" I turned to Edward.

"I think, Bella, the cause of this early labor, is that you have a third child inside you." Carlisle said slowly and compassionately.

I widened my eyes, my heart monitor going haywire. "No I don't." I sped out of my mouth.

"Yes, Bella dear. I think you're having triplets, but if my assumptions are right…" Carlisle paused, looking at Edward for a quick second. "You'll be having twins in five months."

"Twins? If I'm carrying triplets, why would…I give…birth…to twins?" I asked brokenly, it was sinking in quickly enough for Edward to tell me to breathe when I stopped.

"It's okay, Bella. It's alright. It's going to be okay. Just breathe." Edward insisted softly.

"How long…" I whispered, not able to finish the question.

The doctor knew exactly what I wanted to ask though, bless his soul for not making me finish my sentence.

"Bella, I believe the child has been deceased for some time now. I can't say for sure without a sonogram, but I believe this one child was the cause of all your pain. Its death was making the others' lives more…unhealthy and hard, I suppose I can say delicately. Once this child is removed, the other two will have a very good chance for survival, Bella." Carlisle told me sympathetically.

I took a breath. What do I say now?

"Bella, let me sign the papers for you. To do the tests, Bella, and the removal of the child, you need to sign. Give me rights to sign for you and the kids." Edward spoke softly.

I nodded numbly.

"You need to sign this, Bella; it only gives Edward medical rights to sign for you in your place. I know this is difficult, Bella, but yours and the other two's lives are at stake." Carlisle said compassionately.

I signed what he needed me to sign, letting Edward sign away my rights to say no to my doctor removing one of my children from me. It was logical though, take the dead one to let the others live. It wasn't as simple though. I was carrying triplets; I never knew there was a third inside me already dead, and killing my other children. No wonder my daughter was always kicking me.

She was sensitive to words, and she was already smart.

Edward's kiss to my temple drove me from my thoughts, back to the real world. "It's going to be okay, Bella. You'll see." He assured me over and over.

Was I so sure? Not really, but what choice did I have but to keep moving for my other two? It wasn't their fault I killed one of them. It was mine. And depression wasn't going to solve anything.

No, I was going to keep going, and push through this like Edward said I was going to be able to do. I had my twins, I had my life, I had my family, and I certainly had Edward.

My Edward.

* * *

_This is another short one, I know, but I wanted it to end there for a good reason that just might become obvious as you read on. _

_The next chapter will be Edward's POV. I can picture something more with the next chapter if it's in Edward's thoughts. _

_I know, this was depressing. It won't stay that way, I promise. Yes, Bella will indeed morn her child's death, but she won't stay depressed forever; the reason should be obvious now if you read the last two small paragraphs. _

_Hope you keep on reading, and I didn't turn you away from the story. It's going to get good, I promise you that._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ My Word thing wigged on me…apparently my ruler made my document go WAY down the page, and not the top like all my others. I hate that style. It always irks me that I don't use the whole thing. Anyway, here's the eighth chapter up, and in Edward's POV._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"Dammit." I sighed heavily, sitting back in my seat next to Esme and Alice after Bella's nurse left, informing me that she was in the surgery room now.

"I never saw anything like this…" Alice mumbled to herself. It wasn't for the first time since she had gotten here when I called her, letting her know that Bella was going into surgery. Alice had been destroyed to know that the third child inside Bella was dead - or the fact that she even _had_ a third child that wasn't even alive.

I shook my head. "I didn't hear a heartbeat, and I never suspected either. Her back problems were just so normal."

Esme patted my knee. "Edward, Alice, this isn't your faults. The third just wasn't strong enough to survive." She told us both softly, looking at me though from knowing me guilt of just…missing this large fact in my mate and children.

Jasper shook his own head, pacing slowly back and forth in the waiting room; passing the waiting time as stimulating as possible. "How do you think Bella will cope with this, Edward? She's carrying two of her three children still. How will she do?" He asked me, looking to me while continuing his pacing.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She'll…mull on. She knows she can't stay depressed, I bet, and she'll continue to carry the twins to term." I told him knowingly.

Knowing Bella was what I did best. I knew her and her carrying ways that didn't include pregnancy. She was a strong woman, and knew the right thing to do for the other two babies inside her still. She wouldn't be alone in this, of course. She had me, the family, her friends of course, and her side of the family.

I debated over the chief. He had known of this visit since he had rushed in thirty minutes ago wanting his answers on his daughter and grandkids. He had cursed an awful lot very colorfully before he claimed he needed to call Bella's mother, step-father, and call someone else before he disappeared rather quickly. He said he would be back, but how long he would be gone was the question. If Bella's mother was coming, so was Phil; then if he was calling who I thought he was calling, a mutt's mother was going to be here with Charlie; that woman he had been dating, Sue Clearwater? Whatever her name was, we were to be polite and perfect ladies and gentleman on Esme's firm orders of no complaining.

That had been directed at Rosalie who had given a large huff over the woman coming. Considering I didn't want Rosalie here either, she had no place to say who and who couldn't see MY mate. But seemingly, Rosalie was buddy buddy with Bella all of a sudden since this happened.

It was for the kids, nothing more.

Rosalie wasn't able to have them, and Bella losing one was sparking something within Rosalie to the point of saying who couldn't see her. _**I**_ was Bella's mate._** I **_would say who could see her, and if this Clearwater woman wanted to see her, so be it.

"We don't know that, man. She was really calm though at the school, but now she knows what was happening." Emmett claimed in a mutter, tossing a stress ball in the air before catching it over and over. He was killing time and taking his mind off this tragedy.

When Emmett had called me in the school, saying Bella had gone into labor, I had grown proud of him within seconds. He had called Carlisle first, telling him he was bringing Bella into the hospital, then he called me, Esme, and Alice; the women who wanted to know on Bella the most. Bella had been in the hospital within twenty minutes, and she had been fine in a sense with Emmett handing her.

I had been pissed off over Bella being in labor so early, but I was proud that Emmett knew precisely what to do in that situation. How he had known was a mystery to me, but he had done well.

"She'll be fine. Bella's a strong woman. She knows becoming depressed won't help her twins." Esme consoled him.

I looked to Emmett with a curious gaze. "You were very calm in this situation, Emmett. How did you know what to do if Bella had gone into early labor?" I asked him curiously.

He shrugged. "I looked it up online and stole a book from Carlisle's library. I read that she needed to be calm, and not stressing too much, so I took her mind off it over and over. She hates my driving though. She claims it's like yours." He chuckled.

I chuckled as well. Bella didn't like fast driving it seemed. "Homicidal grandma is what she called my driving style." I chuckled at the memory of Bella telling me that. "She wants you to drive her now, Esme. She doesn't trust us until we learn speed limits." I turned to Esme, making her giggle softly.

"I'll drive her wherever she needs to go. I know speed limits very well." Esme said in amusement.

Jasper chuckled as well. "Wonder if she'll allow me to drive. I'm better than Alice here, and I abide the laws of the road." He mused over becoming a chauffeur himself.

"You might be last resort. You're a man and she's seen these two on the road first hand." Alice informed, a smile on her face at her husband announcing her style of driving that was about the same as mine.

I just shook my head fondly at us talking of Bella's fear of, not us and our 'nonhuman' status as she called it, but of our driving. She really was one of a kind.

Bella knew we were something not human. By now, it was hard not to. Letting out hints, and a little extra had boosted Bella's interest in us. She was spending more time with us, and was over at our house every day after school. For three days now, Bella was with us, getting to know us, and bonding with us. I was enjoying her company, and feeling the children move about in her swollen abdomen. When I had first felt them move with my bare hand and not my arm, it was heaven. Now that I could feel them when I wanted to, it was even more heaven sent if possible. I'll never forget my first feel, but the others I had taken were lovely.

I knew that the little girl was kicking at me more and more for touching ''her home'', but the boy…he was more calm and subtle in his kicks, according to Bella. She claimed her daughter was the real abuser and her son was the more timid one.

I wonder, if those two were a girl and a boy, what was the third? We needed a sonogram whenever possible. A sonogram to remind Bella that she had two more children and it wasn't the end of the world might be a good thing to do.

Jasper turned on Emmett with some shock. "You looked up what to do if Bella went into early labor?" He sounded just as shocked.

Emmett shrugged. "Yeah. Might as well know what to do. This is why. I was the one in range for her, when no one else was. No one else would have made it in time, and I had stayed after school." He claimed quickly.

"We were in range, Emmett. You could have called Alice and me." Rosalie told him, a hand on her hip.

"Bella was more comfortable with me, Rose. No secret that you don't get along. Besides, I knew what to do, and I took her to the hospital. I did fine." Emmett defended himself, going back to his stress ball.

"We wouldn't have made it, Rosalie. It would have gotten worse if Emmett called on us and waited. Emmett did wonderful, and we owe him Bella's life." Alice stopped Rosalie from speaking again quickly.

I nodded in agreement, getting a look from Emmett. "He did. I'm sure Bella is very grateful, like I am."

Emmett looked uncomfortable now, making Jasper snicker as he looked to me.

'_He's embarrassed, Edward.'_ Jasper thought to me, making me gaze back to Emmett with a twitching smirk.

"Shut up with the mind reading, bro. Change the subject." He demanded, throwing the ball at me with speed.

I caught it easily, and gave it a lighter toss to Jasper. "Alright then. Bella's moving in with us. She needs a little more watching that the chief can't do, and she sure as hell isn't going to La Push." I claimed firmly, thinking over the mutts Bella was friends with.

She had called them when she and I were in my room talking to each other. She had forgotten something and called on Jacob Black to pick it up and take it to her house.

I never knew that the mutt was gay and imprinted on another wolf…

That made it so much easier for me to cope with her knowing all those mutts. Half of them were already imprinted, and or were gay. It was perfect, and I had no competition against them for my mate.

"Sounds fun! I can have all her stuff moved into your room in no time." Alice smiled brightly at the change of subject to something happier.

"Why his room? Give her a room to herself, Alice." Rosalie spoke up again.

I glared at the blond. "Bella will be in my room, as will the twins when they're born, Rosalie." I told her, not giving the choice of her to tell me the fuck no.

Bella was MY mate.

Rosalie gave a glare of her own. "Bella can sleep alone, Edward. How do we know she'll want to sleep with you?"

"Because I'm her _mate _and because I said so." I said in a lower voice.

"Rosalie, butt out. Bella isn't your problem, or concern. Let Edward handle his mate how he sees fit. Bella loves Edward already; she'll want to be with him more than having her own room." Jasper hissed lowly, siding with me again.

When it came to Bella, Jasper always sided with me; like Alice did.

"I see it already, Rose. Everything goes more smoothly if Bella rooms with Edward. She doesn't like big spaces anyway." Alice waved our sister off, making her give a glare to her for doing so, like it was a crime.

I turned back to Alice. "What did you see exactly?"

She smiled. "I'll be getting the bassinets later, but I have them special ordered. You'll love them, Edward, trust me. The cribs are special ordered as well, and will arrive when the bassinets do."

I turned to Esme. "How large is Carlisle's bill this month?" I dared to ask, worrying over my father's credit once again.

Esme giggled and patted my leg in sympathy. It told me it was very high and all Alice's fault. I looked to Jasper afterwards and he shrugged at a loss.

"She doesn't listen to me when it comes to Bella and the twins, Edward. Orders don't work on her when she's credit card happy." He defended his dominance over Alice when I was silently questioning it.

"No they don't. And when the twins are born, nothing will stop me from ruling over the world with Carlisle's credit cards." Alice said with a perfectly straight face, not breaking out in giggles this time.

I turned to Esme. "Think Bella will notice?" I asked her.

Esme shrugged. "Think Carlisle will notice?" She questioned back, telling me that she would since Carlisle always did.

When does he not notice? Never; that's when.

* * *

"What was it?" I dared to ask Carlisle when he came into the room with a sullen expression and in clean scrubs.

He sighed and sat down next to me. "A boy. He was deceased at the third month, and he was rather small. He was very underdeveloped, and he wouldn't have survived term if he was birthed normally."

I sighed heavily and sat back in the seat. A boy. Bella always wanted a son, and two sons would have been a blessing. "What about the other two? Are they still safe?" I asked him my main worry behind Bella.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, they're just fine. They're undisturbed, and Bella will make a full recovery; physically."

"She'll be fine. Did you happen to get a sonogram before the procedure?" I asked him randomly.

He handed over a small picture from the scrub pocket. "There they all are. It was the best picture I could get. I thought Bella would like to see her daughter and two sons together." He claimed softly.

I looked to the picture and couldn't help but chuckle. The girl was on the left, growing strongly and correctly, like the live boy on the right. They both were seemingly developing perfectly, which was the exact opposite for the middle child, in between the twins. It was the smallest and wasn't so formed. That was my deceased son then. He was small...

"This is the one after the procedure. I made sure to take one for Bella, and I made copies for Esme and myself, along with Alice of course. She wanted pictures." Carlisle chuckled fondly in the name of his wife and daughter, handing me another picture.

This one made me smile in fondness. The twins had moved closer together to each other; both touching very slightly as they shared space inside their mother's womb. "First they'll fight for womb space, then they'll want their own rooms." I chuckled, already thinking of their futures as young children.

Carlisle released a chuckle as well. "Yes, they're wonderfully developed, and I know that those two will be fine." He assured me.

I nodded. "Bella will be very happy to see these. What do we do of a certificate? Does he get one at this age?" I asked my father.

He hummed positively and nodded. "Yes. I have one prepared, and to file it in and receive a death certificate, I'll need a name for him."

I sighed. Bella...would she be able to give him a name though he didn't live? "I'll talk to Bella; I shouldn't name him on my own. Where is she?"

"I had her rolled back to her room in the maternity ward. She should be weaned off the anesthesia. Esme claimed she would be with her until you went back to her."

I nodded in acceptance. As long as it wasn't Rosalie, I was fine. Rosalie was up to something. She was off now. She wanted to be closer to Bella like she deserved it after everything she had done, and she didn't. Being rude to Bella, then being totally nice wasn't acceptable in my book.

"Should I tell Bella that he'll need a name?" Carlisle questioned me softly over my ability to tell Bella about our deceased son needing a name for his death certificate already.

I shook my head. "No. I'll do it." I looked to the two pictures of my children. "She should hear it from me."

"Very well. I'll leave you to it. The sooner we get a name, the quicker we can get the certificate in the mail, and the boy's burial completed." Carlisle told me.

"Where is he now?"

"The morgue downstairs. He's being taken care of, son. Don't worry." My father assured me softly.

One sigh later, I slunk back in my seat. Bella had been doing so well in her pregnancy, then this happens. Poor Bella; _and_ my poor son. Bella would be crushed. She knew she was having a girl and she thought a boy, but she would have been so ecstatic to be birthing another son. I briefly wondered what he would have been like, and thought of only Emmett. He was the prankster, I assumed, and Bella didn't have the chance to see if it was true.

I hoped that Bella would be semi-normal in her transition to having twins again, when _knowing_ she could have had triplets. My mate was a strong woman though. She was going to be fine. I was going to take care of her now, like I should have been doing when I first met her. She'll move in with me, and be taken care of for the rest of her pregnancy.

Bella would be okay, like my twins would be.

* * *

_There. Drama and sadness. This was a short one as well, but I think I can leave it at all for you all to wait impatiently for the next one._

_I have a name in my head for the boy, and I think everyone will love it. If not: oh well. I like it. _

_The next chapter will be in Bella's POV, and I want a bit of Esme/Bella bonding. I think they can relate on a sense, so I want them to have a moment with each other._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

_**Even more simple right?**_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Here you go. Sorry it's so late, but I haven't been to the library lately._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

When I opened my eyes, I heard the annoying beeping sound from the chirpy box behind me, and a thing of air entering my nose forcefully. I found it was oxygen, and I went to remove it from my nose, but was stopped gently by a cold, petite hand.

"You leave that alone, Bella."

It was Esme. I saw her sitting in the chair beside the bed with a soft look on her gorgeous face. Her auburn hair was inside a ponytail, letting her light curls hang just below her shoulders.

"I don't need it. I'm fine." I put my hand back down to the bed obediently, even if I wante to rip the damn tube away from my face.

Esme raised an eyebrow at me. "You still leave it alone, sweetheart. How do you feel?" She asked me softly and worriedly.

I sighed. "Tired."

"Carlisle said you would be for a little while, until you were back on your feet at least." She informed me.

I turned my eyes toward my belly. I was one child short, and I think it showed visibly. I seemed a bit smaller in my eyes, and I couldn't help by run my hand over the two twins inside me; they didn't kick back, and I think it showed how much it hurt that my kids didn't respond to me.

"Carlisle said the medicine would make them a bit slow for a little while. In a few hours, they'll be kicking you and wanting food." Esme assured me in a soft voice as she took my other hand in her chilly ones.

"One won't." I said softly and shook my head as I fought off crying.

Esme tightened her hand around mine. "It wasn't ready, sweetheart. It wasn't time to be born."

I just shook my head. I couldn't believe I had triplets inside me. I thought it was just twins, and now I find out that my third child is dead. It was heartbreaking, and I felt terrible that I never knew about my third child at all, let alone it being dead.

"What was it? I mean, was it formed?" I asked her slowly.

She nodded. "Yes. It was a boy, and he was halted at the third month." Esme confessed softly.

So I really _was_ having a boy. I knew there was a girl, but what was my second?

Esme, seemingly reading my mind, told me, "you have a little boy and a little girl now. They're both healthy and up to date with growth."

I nodded slowly. "That's always good." I assured myself of my two twins surviving from now on.

Esme nodded in agreement before the door was knocked on softly, making us both look that direction. I had to smile at Edward who came in silently with a small folder in his hand.

"I'll be back soon, Bella." Esme promised, giving my hand a soft squeeze as she rose up to leave, giving Edward and me some privacy.

I nodded. "Thanks, Esme." I thanked her for letting me know about my son.

She smiled, knowing what I was thanking her for, and she patted Edward's arm before she closed the door behind her.

Edward came over to sit on the bed with me after I moved onto my back that didn't hurt so much right now, and let my head lay on his shoulder and take his hand that wasn't holding that black folder I had suspicions about the contents inside.

"How do you feel?" He asked me softly, not letting much silence between us grow.

"Just a bit sore." I told him.

He nodded. "Good. Make sure you tell the nurses if you're in pain. Carlisle said that you needed to be relaxed and comfortable."

I scoffed. "Comfortable in this bed? I don't think so." I shook my head.

Edward gave a deep chuckle. "I know, but it's only until Sunday at the most. He wants to watch you and the twins carefully; afterwards, I'll take you home to sleep in your own bed." He assured me.

I looked to the folder. "What's in that?" I asked him softly.

He handed the folder to me, laying it on my lap. "Carlisle says the baby gets a death certificate. I know Esme told you that it was boy, and I thought we should give him a name." He said just as softly back.

I blinked and furrowed my brows before reaching for the folder with my free hand, the one with all the annoying wires and IVs. I opened it slowly and saw the hospital issued certificate of death.

I wondered briefly how Edward knew that Esme told me the gender of my deceased child. I filed it away with the other little hints and super hearing moments to think on it all together later on.

I picked out the certificate and saw some sonograms in the other pocket. Where those of my kids?

Edward picked out the two sonograms, knowing what I was thinking. "Carlisle thought that we would like them. A before and after picture." He told me showing me the first one.

I had to smile, tears growing in my eyes at last when I saw the three heads together. The ones on the side were my twins, and the one in the middle was my other son. "He's so small." I shook my head at the small head of my son.

"He was very underdeveloped. He wouldn't have survived the birth if he had grown up, Bella. Carlisle said it was inevitable, and it was definitely more merciful on both yours and his parts to have ceased life inside your womb instead of after birth." Edward said softly, placing a kiss on my temple.

I didn't know what to say. Was it more humane for me to let my child die inside my womb, more than it was to see him born and not hear him cry? It probably was, but just the thought of carrying a dead child with two more fully alive was breaking my heart.

The other sonogram was of my live twins. They were closer together, almost touching inside the picture. They were bigger than my son in the other picture.

"Those are the twins now. They're very healthy and up to date, and kicking me away from you." Edward chuckled when we both felt the firm kick from one of the kids inside me for Edward touching me.

She was definitely releaed from the hold of the drugs I was given.

I had to laugh lightly. "That's my girl for you." I wiped away the tears in my eyes and let my fingers run over the blanket where my swollen belly was holding my kids. "How big are those stitches?" I mumbled and looked into my blanket to see gauze over my lower abdomen, in the center where my stitches were out of view.

"Not so big. Carlisle didn't think the baby would be so big, and he was able to make a smaller incision than he at first thought. We can prevent it from scarring." He assured.

I also kept noticing that he was using 'we' more. Filing away for future purposes.

I nodded, letting my blanket fall back down. "Has my dad come by yet?" I asked him.

Edward gave a nod, setting the sonogram pictures back in the folder, but leaving the certificate out and on top of the depressing black folder, and setting it on the bed tray. "Yes. He said he was calling you mother, then he was calling Sue, and then coming right back here to see how you were. He said your mom was flying down an hour ago. He gave Esme his number and she's been keeping him up to date."

I hummed in thought. Seeing my mom was a must for me right now. At a time like this: I wouldn't mind seeing a priest though.

I wouldn't ever see one though. Probably a very bad thing to do considering I'm seventeen and pregnant, and not married.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward, not seeing a clock in here.

He looked to his wrist and sighed. "Almost time for visitors to leave. They're letting someone stay with you overnight, but only one person. We're giving Charlie that time since he's worried about you." He claimed, looking to disagree with the arrangement but going with the flow.

I looked at him again. "Charlie has work though. He can't miss work, even for me." I said firmly.

"I told him you would say that, and Esme has been talking him down from a vacation. He thinks that if he can't stay: I'm going to stay. If but to watch over you." Edward gave up a chuckle.

I had to laugh lightly. "If but to watch me huh? Not because the whole town thinks we're together, or the fact of you having medical rights over me for my stay?" I asked him curiously, knowing _why_ Charlie wanted him to stay.

Edward gave me a humorous look. "If but to keep you company then." He changed the story.

He played well, but I knew that he was staying because he loved me. Somehow, after being here just three days: I had fallen for Edward Cullen. It was way too fast for my liking, but I couldn't complain about it. It felt very right, and I wasn't against being with this Greek god who was saying things like 'we', 'us', and 'our' when it came to my twins.

Well...I guess they were _our_ twins.

* * *

"Okay, Mom. Tell Phil I said hi. I love you, too." I told Renee over the hospital telephone before hanging up and falling back to the bed.

I was inside this hospital for a full night already, and it was morning now. Edward had stayed with me all night, and was right by my bedside helping me sleep, keep me company, and helping me think of a name for our son. I didn't know what to call him. It was so early and sudden that I didn't want to make a bad choice or something.

Carlisle, who had come in early this morning to check on me and do doctor stuff while giving me his full-heavyhearted condolences, had offered very generously for Charlie to buy a plot or an urn for the burial or cremation of my son. Charlie had been humbled and tried to refuse it, saying it was so expensive for an adult, much less a child, but Carlisle wasn't taking it back, and I had already decided to cremate my son. I didn't want him buried in the cold ground all alone with nothing but a box and a tombstone to remember him by. Charlie had fully agreed with my choice of cremation; he himself had grandma cremated since she hadn't wanted to be in a box either. Her urn was on our mantle at the house, sitting innocently above the fire place as a remembrance of his mother.

Renee, after I told her of my choice of cremation, had agreed it was a good choice as well. She had liked my choice since she had said she didn't think that I would make it through a service and having people bury my son. I saw her logic; I wouldn't have wanted them to bury him.

Now, Edward was back to sitting in his chair like last night, and I was still stuck inside this bed, even when it was almost noon.

"I can't sit in a chair like you are?" I started to ask him again.

"No, Bella, not yet. Maybe tomorrow." Edward chuckled at me.

I sighed in boredom. Where's Emmett when you need someone to entertain you?

...HEY!

"Guests are allowed by today right?" I asked him curiously.

Edward gave me a curious look, "Yes of course. Until seven tonight. Why?" He sounded suspicious.

I pursed my lips. "I need stimulation."

"Type of stimulation?" He dared to ask slowly. He didn't look trusting all of a sudden.

"A big brother's type." I smiled at him.

Edward frowned before he grinned and chuckled. "I know exactly which brother this is. I'll give Emmett a call." He stood up with his cell phone in hand.

"Tell him to bring his console and a game. I'm bored, and I'm tired of the movies they play." I motioned to the TV where Oliver and Company was playing.

"Of course. Give him ten minutes to get here." Edward chuckled again, giving me a kiss before he walked out of the room.

After he left, I decided to make one more call; to Jake of course who wanted to talk today if I was feeling up to it. I couldn't stay and sulk all day, as mean as it sounded: it was over and done, and nothing I did would bring back my son. I decided to let Jake know I was feeling better, and that his nice and nephew were alive and kicking at me still.

Picking up the phone, I dialed Billy's number. It rang only twice until the deep, scratchy voice of Jake said, _"Hello?" _

"Hey, Jake, it's Bela." I greeted.

"_Hey! How are you feeling?" _Jake asked instantly.

"Just a little achy and hungry. Mainly bored and about to bail from this hospital." I told him honestly.

"_Good luck with that, but I'm happy to hear you're okay. How are the babies?"_

"The twins are fine. Carlisle said they were growing easy, and they're healthy." I said happily.

"_That's great! When will you be released?" _He sounded very eager to see me again.

I thought about it. "Um, I think by Sunday. It depends on my recovery and junk like that."

He laughed in victory. _"Perfect! We want you to come to the bonfire on Monday! It'll be great! We'll eat some food, reconnect like old times, and roast marshmallows at the bonfire. Wanna join us?"_ Jake invited me.

I blinked. That really did sound like fun. Going to a bondfire with Jake like when we were kids sounded fantastic. "It sounds fun. Let me see how I feel that day, and I'll call you back okay?" I promised.

"_Sure. Sounds great! Dad says hi." _

"Hi, Billy." I said back.

Jake chuckled "_He's ordering me to make you come Monday. Just give me a call back on Monday about how you feel, and we'll get this ball rolling, okay?"_

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Jake. Bye." I hung up after he chirped his love you's and just in time, Edward came back in the room with a look. "What?" I asked him about that dark look when he sat down in his seat again.

"You're going to La Push Monday?" He asked me, using that sensitive hearing once more it seemed like.

I raised a brow. "To see Jake, yeah. He invited me to a bonfire, and I told him I have to see how I felt that day." I said honestly.

Edward didn't like the idea obviously, so I asked him about it. "Why don't you want me in La Push? I've been going there since I was a kid."

"Bella, how long ago was it since you saw Jacob and the boys?" He asked me slowly, leaning forward in his chair.

I furrowed my brows again. "when I was fifteen. Why?" I questioned his process.

Edward pursed his lips. "It just...seems like a very bad idea, Bella love."

"Why?" I pressed. "More...funky stuff?" I asked him slowly and lowly.

The funky stuff was his family's super hearing, quick movements that I caught from Alice a few times, Emmett's rather strong strength that didn't come with his size, and Alice's future seeing ability. I was thinking of something like that being involved with my old friends.

He nodded. "Yes. They're more dangerous than I am. They get a foul temper at times and things aren't very safe." He told me softly.

I looked him up and down. "Be that as it may, Edward, Jake is like a brother to me. It's only for a few hours, and Charlie is going with me. What's the worst that can happen?" I asked rhetorically.

The Cullen gave me an answer though. It was whispered and filled with deep sorrow and worry. "I'd never see you and the kids again."

His eyes were seemingly tortured, like the though killed him ten times over. It hurt to see it in his gold eyes that were a little darker than yesterday, and I wondered if this visit to La Push would really hurt him this much.

I couldn't help but take his hand and tell him I'd call it off on Monday, saying I wasn't okay to come down. Edward had given a very relieved look over it, and I deeply wanted to know why my trip to see Jake would cause him to not see me again.

Maybe I should talk to Alice. The future seeing pixie could help me...

* * *

"Knock knock." Emmett gave me a grin as he walked into my white hospital room that I wanted Esme to paint something bright and more lively, with Alice coming in as well, a bag with them both.

I smiled from the comfy chair I was FINALLYallowed to sit in. Carlisle had come in just a few minutes ago, and I had begged and pleaded with big brown eyes to let me at least sit in this chair. He didn't want to, but he had broken under my look and let me sit here. I wasn't to move but to get to the bathroom.

I had almost asked him in a sarcastic tone where I would even get to before I would be glared back into my cell by Edward who was sitting next to me on the couch, holding my hand as I relaxed back in the reclining chair.

"Hey, guys. Breaking me out of jail yet?" I asked hopefully, getting a quick chuckle from Edward.

Edward's chuckle gave me the answer, but it was a good thought.

Alice giggled. "Sorry, Bella. Two more days. We came to entertain you." She told me happily, sitting on my cleaned bed that a nurse cleaned, changed my sheets, and put one of those pads on it. For bladder leakage or some shit.

All prego women did it, so I wasn't so against having it.

I took the bag and set it on my legs, letting my daughter kick at it for invading space. "What is it?" I dared to ask, seeing the grin on Emmett's face.

"Nothing illegal." He shrugged, the grin growing when I smelled the bag and almost drooled. "Exactly. We bought a Fanta, too." He said softly.

"Oh I love you guys so much." I cried and eat a fry from the McDonald's bag of fries and nuggets.

"We know, hon." Alice said understandingly.

Edward gave them a look as he gave a soft laugh. "Carlisle won't be happy about this." He sang out.

"Probably not." I said back, eating a fry anyways.

Emmett just chuckled as he opened Alice's bag to pull out his PS3. "I brought a few games for us to play. You must be so bored in here..." He looked to me in sympathy while going to plug it in to the TV.

I nodded. "Very. I've been ordered to sit and stay, and do absolutely nothing else." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll try and keep you entertained so you aren't so bored." Alice consoled me, watching me eat my fries and eye the door for any Cullen appearances who had a white coat. "He's with a patient upstairs. He'll come down in ten minutes to check on you, eye us in suspicion, and then tell you Esme is on her way in fifteen minutes to visit you." She sang happily.

"Future seeing pixie is useful." I nodded in respect and ate my meal more comfortably.

Edward looked at me with amusement, "try saying that ten years from now." He dared me.

"It doesn't work after the second." Emmett shook his head and handed me a controller and having one himself as he sat down on the couch near Edward.

I looked to them both. "How long have you been saying it then?" I asked them curiously, eating a nugget.

Emmett stopped what he was doing to blink before turning to me. "Since I was eighteen." He smirked at me, giving me a wink.

I raised a brow. "Dare I ask how old you are now?"

"Go right ahead. I'm an old man, though, sis." He laughed.

I hummed. "I think I won't ask. I like guessing games." I said contently, eating another fry.

I gave Edward the same look and he only gave me a very innocent look. "Dare I ask for you?" I asked him, a smile on my face.

He shrugged elegantly. "I'm sticking to seventeen." He informed without a care.

I nodded. "Cool. When's your birthday?" I asked him suddenly.

"March twelfth." Edward answered right away.

He didn't add the year...he knew what I was thinking from that twinkle in his eyes, too.

I looked to Emmett this time, and he answered, "December sixteenth."

I blinked. "That's yesterday's date." I said slowly, thinking of my surgery.

He nodded sadly. "Yeah. Not a very nice birthday this time around." He shook his head.

He shared the birth date of my son. It probably wasn't so uncommon, but it just made me think of what Emmett had done for me that day. He practically saved my and my twins' life, though I lost one; but he was already gone. Emmett had, essentially, saved us. Now to find our his birthday was yesterday just hit me.

And the fact that I never picked a name out for my son who's certificate was ready for me to fill in.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me worriedly.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think I picked a name." I told him softly.

He looked curious. "You did? Do you want the certificate?"

After hesitating, I nodded surely, and Edward got up to get the black folder, and handed it to me. I set my treasure bag down, giving the controller to Emmett who was looking curious and interested as well. Opening the folder, I took out the certificate and was given a pen and a small piece of paper by Alice.

"Might want to write it out before you put it on. Don't want to misspell it." She told me, a knowing look in her gold eyes.

I nodded in agreement and I was left alone by myself for a bit. Edward knew that this, to me, would signify that my son was really gone. He knew how much it hurt me to sign a death certificate, so he left me alone, promising to come back in an hour after going home for a few things. Alice had gone with him, and Emmett was staying after I told him to give me ten minutes before he came back in the room so we could play our game. He was waiting outside my room like I asked him to.

I sighed lightly and put on my reading glasses before I opened the paper to start writing the name for my son, and blinked when I found it already written. I smiled in thought of Alice once again being useful, and knew I would be thinking it ten years from now, despite Edward and Emmett saying it was impossible. Writing the name out and finishing, Emmett knocked on the door before he came in with a soft, sad look in his gold eyes.

"Ready for our game?" He asked me softly as he retained his normal composure – or attempted to – and came to sit next to me, but using the couch.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'd kind of like a second opinion on his name first though." I gave Emmett the paper. "I want to know that I gave him a good name."

He took it with a smile. "Sure." He agreed, and went silent in shock when he read my son's name.

"I think it fits; named after my savior." I smiled happily, a few tears in my eyes when I looked to Emmett who was still looking at the certificate.

Emmett turned his eyes to mine, and I thought I saw tears in them. "I really like it, Bells. A damn good name for him." He commended me, still holding the certificate in his large hands.

I gave him a smile. "Thanks, Emm."

Besides, who best to name my son after then the man who saved mine? Looking at the paper, I knew there was no other name for my gone son.

_**'Emmett Drew McCarthy Jr.'**_

* * *

_Sorry it's so late. Been thinking over this one chapter for a little while, and then I was writing a few other blank minded stories on my computer. I also didn't have motivation to go to the library._

_Anyways, I know it's a little sappy and sad, but I think I like it. Like I said, the mood _will_ lighten up by the next chapter. _

_Let me know what you think of it, or don't. Either way I'm happy to be writing again._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

_**Even more simple right?**_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ I hope that the mood is lightened with this chapter. It's in Bella's POV again._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"If I'm not released soon, I'm gonna sing jail songs." I swore to my mom who came to visit me again today.

Renee rolled her eyes at me, signaling she was fully amused. "Bella, this is your third full day here. You can't sing jail songs unless you're in for more than week." She informed me, flipping through her magazine again.

I groaned and tugged at a wire going in my gown. "Annoying piece of shit." I cursed to the machine, getting a kick from one of the kids inside me. "Not you." I told them and tugged again, letting the wire fall to the floor.

"Isabella." Renee clicked her tongue, seeing what I just did that made my machine lose my heart rhythm. "They're gonna think you just died." She told me, watching the door for nurses to run in and think me dead.

I gave her a scathing glare. "I don't care. I want to go home either through that door," I pointed to the door that opened, revealing Carlisle and a raised questioning brow, "or on a board out that window. Choose wisely." I warned my mother who greeted the doctor with a wave a me.

"You handle patients like this daily, Doctor?" Renee asked him curiously.

He nodded and looked to the wire on the floor before bending over to pick it up. "yes. I have many stubborn patients." He told her, a charming smile on his face as he set the wire hanging off a small basket on the beeping pole that told I wasn't very calm or happy.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I got the two options portion, and I'll leave the rest to you. I'm going back to Billy's to feed your father and Phil." Renee told me, picking up her purse.

"I hope they killed each other." I told her in a grump as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"They send their love, too." She told me, unaffected as always, and walked away from me and the room without a care of my threats.

Carlisle went back to gazing at me when the door closed, leaving us in the room alone. "Bella," He started.

"No. I'm going home one way or the other, Carlisle. I'm not staying for three more days." I swore to him, turning my eyes to his golds.

He gave me a soft look. "Bella, it's observation. Your blood pressure is very high, and I'm worried."

"It'll go back down if I can sleep in my own bed, outside of this building I WILL burn down."

"Now, now, Bella. This is precisely why you haven't left." Carlisle soothed me, motioning to the heart monitor that went a bit haywire. "You're stressing yourself out."

"I want to leave. How hard is it to sign my release so I can go home and relax on my own?" I asked him. "I'm tired of being in this building. It's Saturday already. I want to go home." I told him firmly.

Carlisle gave a sigh, sticking his hands inside his coat pockets. "You have to be the most stubborn patient I have ever had to treat, Miss Swan." He muttered.

I raised a brow. "Do I get to leave, or do I have to harass your nurses until they kick me out? I'm willing to do either." I said truthfully, ready to be a bitch to get out.

The doctor just chuckled in amusement. "I'll call Esme." He admitted defeat.

I nodded. "Good. I was about to pout to get my way." I told him truthfully again.

He gave another chuckle. "I wouldn't have doubted you, Bella. Give me five minutes before you jump out that window." He eyed the locked window before turning around to leave.

I had to smile to myself at winning. I liked winning, and so did my babies who kicked me in happiness of leaving at last.

Either that, or I had to relieve my bladder. I went with the bladder so I didn't wet the bed, and wobbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Better safe then sorry.

* * *

Esme hadn't been able to make it, but oddly enough Rosalie HAD been able to come, and did. She had arrived quickly, and had brought a bag of clothes for me that I highly approved of; sweats, some boyshort underwear, a maternity wife beater, and, bless her bitchy soul, slide ons. I had dressed with her help so I didn't pull those nasty stitches that were under a brand new gauze, and I was ready to leave when Carlisle handed over my release papers that signaled my freedom.

"Everyone else out or something?" I asked Rosalie, sparking up a conversation as she started on the road, driving in her red convertible.

This was a really nice car...

Rosalie nodded. "Yes. They'll be back in an hour. I told Edward I was picking you up and taking you back to the manor, and he said to make sure you drink those shakes he bought yesterday." She told me, a civil tone, almost friendly, in her voice.

I nodded. "Sounds fine. I guess I _am_ pretty hungry." I noticed the empty feeling in my stomach.

"Thought so," Rosalie pulled out a chocolate shake from somewhere, "so I thought you'd want this."

I took it. "It's chocolate." I said in happiness.

"We almost got strawberry, but decided against it."

"Why? I like both." I asked her shaking the bottle before I cracked it open and took a sip.

She shrugged. "Seemed to cliché." She answered simply.

I wondered what she meant, but let it go. We drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way back to the manor, and Rosalie had parked in the garage, closer to the door that lead into the house, and helped me out of the vehicle.

"I think I've gotten bigger." I grumbled and slid off my slide ons inside the house.

"I think you're more hormonal." She grumbled back without hesitance.

I gave her a glare before I saw from her pointed look that she was...

right.

Holy shit, someone get that in writing!

"Wow...I have..." I said in amazement, wondering what just happened to me to be a bitch all of a sudden.

"It was bound to happen eventually. Just sit down and I'll make you a small meal. Remote's all yours. Curse Emmett out if he tries to take it when he gets back." Rosalie instructed me as she sauntered away into the kitchen.

I nodded in excitement of getting the remote.

World control is mine!

I lowered myself to the couch and got comfortable to watch the big plasma TV.

"What's the weather like on Monday?" I asked myself, turning to the news to watch the weather.

Rainy in the mornings; a huge storm in the evening, and calm weather after six PM. It's in the low fifties until Five-thirty PM. Hm. Maybe I wasn't going to the bonfire after all. I had promised to tell Jacob that I wasn't going, but I had wondered if I should just go for an hour then come back, letting Edward know nothing happened. Something inside me told me not to even ATTEMPT it, but my streak of disobedience was peeking out a bit.

"I guess I'm not going." I sighed a bit sadly, ready to call Jacob and tell him I couldn't make it.

"Going where?" Rosalie asked, coming back in the room with a glass of tea with ice, and a plate with a small salad on it.

How did she know what I wanted?

She rolled her eyes at my look while putting the glass down and the plate with the fork, on the coffee table in front of me. "Please. I've seen you eat, and I'm a woman." She answered plainly, and handed me a small white pill.

"What is it?" I asked her curiously, investigating the pill.

"A Tylenol. It's a strong dose, and Carlisle said you couldn't have any other medication from now on, but that type."

I groaned in loss. "Tylenol sucks." I complained, though I swallowed the pill with a sip of tea.

Rosalie sat down in respectable distance. "Where were you going?" She asked me again.

"Oh. I was going to try and make it to La Push for a bonfire with my friend Jacob, but I can't." I waved at the news.

"La Push? Why would you go there?" She asked me like it was the most important question in the world.

I shrugged. "Just to see some people I grew up with. They wanted to know if I was okay, and my parents and Phil are going. It was Monday, but I doubt I'll go; I also told Edward I wouldn't go, so I guess I'll just stay at home and do something." I told her, starting on my delicious salad.

"You told Edward you weren't going to go, yet you were going to anyway?" Rosalie questioned me, sounding curious.

I grew sheepish. "Is that two timing?" I asked her lamely.

She shrugged and shook her head. "Your life. Do what you want with it, but at least stay away from them when they start to get angry."

"Why?" I asked her, wanting her hear what was up with the other half of my family.

Her lips pursed and she seemed to be debating on answering. "they can't control their tempers. We've seen them dozens of times in a tizzy and it never ends well for us, _and_ anyone on the end of the fuse."

I thought about it. Easy to anger? That sounded like Paul, but not Jakey and Sethy. They were the nicest kids around, and so easy to please. Quil and Embry were the same. I guess people could change after puberty, so I only nodded. What else was there to say?

* * *

The hour passed by lazily, and Rosalie, not being such a bitch all of a sudden, was a good conversation holder. We didn't talk about my recent loss which I was thankful for at the moment, and we didn't talk about the twins; we talked about my ex and what a guy he was.

"he told me he wanted to help, but in the end he didn't fight for me, the kids, nothing. He gave his rights to my mom." I rolled my eyes at the memory of my ex.

Rosalie hummed. "Did you really trust him though? He was twenty-two, Bella."

I sighed. "Funny thing; I _did_ believe him. I believed him even after I moved back to my mom's house and we never spoke for two months until out of the blue, he calls me and wants me back." I said with a roll of my eyes, sitting back into the couch with my feet curled up and the TV muted.

"What happened after that?"

"What else? I talk to him, ask him why he even _wanted_ to sign his rights of our kids away, listen to him tell me he had no choice, and my mom butting in telling him she gave him the choice to be a father or sign it all away and never see me again."

Rosalie was looking at me, listening to what I was saying. "You still talk to him, don't you?" She ousted me.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Every now and then when he isn't working." I confessed honestly.

"Why? He left you to raise twins all alone. Yet, here you are, still talking to him." Rosalie asked me in a tone that clearly asked 'what the fuck?'

"What do I do, Rosalie? You're not in my position. I'm having a man's kids, and with another man. Sue me for me feeling just a tad bit guilty over that large factor." I told her in a sneer.

"Why should _you_ feel guilty? You didn't abandon him with two kids. Time for him to reap what he sewed, Bella. He knew the consequences, and he knows very well that if he gets you back in his arms now: he'll have total power over you." she told me without hesitance. "What does your ex even do for a living? You never answered that question." Rosalie sounded deeply curious.

I shrugged. "Human relations." I answered simply.

"Where does he work? What 'relations' joint?" She quoted the air, telling me she highly doubted me.

"You won't tell Edward anything." I warned her.

She raised a blond brow at me. "That bad huh?"

I nodded. "Edward will never hear of this, and neither will Alice or my parents." I ordered.

Rosalie gave me a satisfied nod.

"He owns an exotic dance club and bar."

"And you DATED him?" Rosalie asked me with anger.

"I...didn't really want to date him, but he was right there and I didn't have anywhere else to go." I told her, defending myself.

"What does THAT mean?" Rosalie demanded with narrowed dark gold eyes.

So...her eyes changed, too?

I sighed heavily. "I ran from home. I swore to my mom I would never see her again, and I ran. My ex found me, took me in, and cared for me. I mistook his kindness for love, like an idiot would, and to return his kindness: I danced for him and to make money."

She went silent. "How long did you live with him?"

"...about two years." I answered softly, rubbing my kids silent once more. "when I got pregnant and he freaked, telling me couldn't truly help me though he wanted to: I called my mom for the first time to come bring me home. She didn't even question anything but where I was and if I was hurt. I told her I was pregnant, and I needed her help. She came back for me and took me back with her to Phil's and threatened my ex with rape if he ever tried to contact me again or come near me."

"And you're still talking to him? Bella, what the hell is going through your head?" Rosalie asked me more softly. "He used you, Bella. For your young age and willingness no doubt. He doesn't love you, he doesn't love these kids like Edward does, and he's too damn old for you. For fuck's sake, Bella; you might not be the only one he's done this taking in and impregnating scenario to. He doesn't care about you, and if he calls again: you're giving me that phone." She gave her speech and ended just as soft as she had began.

"he deserves to know; Edward that is. He deserves to know about this potential danger of your life, Bella. But," Rosalie stopped me from glaring and telling her about what she promised me, "I'm not going to tell him, though I should, and will get hell for _not_ telling him. You're going to tell him yourself."

I stopped and froze. "What?" I shortly questioned her motives and sanity, hearing a jeep outside.

Emmett was home...Oh shit...his super hearing thing!

"You're telling him or I will. Better sooner than later, Bella; before things get really bad." Rosalie said softly and stood up when the garage door opened, revealing Edward and Esme, both looking at Rosalie with obvious question. "Her stomach burns." She shrugged like it didn't matter, picking up my empty glass and eaten salad plate.

Edward turned to me, less suspicion in his eyes. "Did you take anything for the pain?" He asked me, coming over to me while Esme went to the kitchen with a brown bag of groceries.

I nodded at his question, pushing back the conversation I had with Rosalie. "A Tylenol. It didn't work like usual." I told him with a shake of my head.

He sucked his teeth. "Let's see if we can't give you an anesthetic at least. I knew the Tylenol wouldn't work, but it's the one medication that's safe during pregnancies."

Edward gently helped me stand from the couch and we both walked to the a study I thought was Carlisle's work study.

"Just sit here for a minute. Let me call Carlisle." Edward motioned to the seat that he helped me sit in.

I nodded. "Do what you gotta do. I'm probably not going anywhere."

He chuckled and picked up the cord phone, and started dialing a number. He waited a few seconds before, "Carlisle, it's Edward. Yes, we're home." A nod was given. "I need to know if an anesthetic is safe to give Bella. The Tylenol didn't work."

Edward gave one more nod after he listened to Carlisle. "Good. Thank you." He hung up. "Carlisle will bring something home from work in two hours. Do you think you can just withstand the Tylenol for now?" He looked at me worriedly.

I nodded. "Yeah. It'll be fine. I can just take a nap, and it'll fade maybe." I assured him.

"Good. Let's get you into bed. You can use the bed down here for now. We'll think of something so you aren't tortured by the steps." Edward chuckled fondly.

"Stairs are evil. You'll never understand, Edward." I said so seriously with a straight face as I stood with some help.

He nodded. "I'm sure I won't, love. Come on; you can use Esme's bed. It has great support." He claimed.

"If it's a Tempurpedic I don't want to see it."

"It's not. It's a firm mattress with soft blankets and even softer pillows." He assured me calmly, leading me down the hall to a room with a large bed, two bedside tables, a dark curtain to block out light, and a fancy décor.

I nodded as I looked around, groaning as I was practically picked up and put into the bed like I weighed nothing. "Can't you get a bed that's on the ground?" I complained and laid back into the fluffy bed.

"Probably; if Alice let us." Edward laughed. "She doesn't allow anything not on lifts into this house, but with you: she might make an exception" He hummed curiously.

I huffed. "She better or I'm sleeping on the couch." I warned him right now.

"She'll get a nice bed." He promised me and kissed my lips. "You take a nap, and Carlisle will back before you know it."

I nodded and agreed with the nap taking. When he left me to rest, I wondered how I would tell him I ran from home and became a stripper for my boyfriend to love me and take care of me.

I wondered how I would be able to tell him that the man was twenty-seven; not twenty-two.

* * *

_Here we go. Chapter ten up. I'm working as fast as I can right now, so enjoy the two new chapters._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Here we go. Another chapter back on schedule. This chapter is in Edward's POV. After this chapter, I'm fast forwarding to Monday, the day of the bonfire and Bella going back to school (despite Carlisle's vivid objections of course.)_

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

Once Bella was fast asleep, I turned on Rosalie who was calmly looking at her nails on the couch. "What exactly were you doing, Rosalie?" I asked lowly, wanting to hear her motives over why she was being so nice to my mate.

Rosalie looked to me in a bored fashion. "I was the only one home, Edward. She needed picked up, and I went to get her, fed her, and then she didn't want to say that her stitches burned." She shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What else? You're not telling me something."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Ask Bella when she wakes. Maybe she'll tell you since I'm not going to."

"Rose, if Bella is going through something and you know, you have a duty to tell her mate." Esme started to chide Rosalie while I looked through her mind. She was blocking something from me, which was how I knew something was wrong.

"Look, ask Bella, and if she doesn't tell you in a week, I'll tell you myself, like I told her I would." Rosalie ended the conversation, looking straight at me.

I gave a low growl. "Is she hurt?"

"Other than just losing a child? No." Rosalie told me, sounding truthful.

I narrowed my eyes once more. "Is this about her ex? Did he text her again?" I dared to ask on the subject of her ex who was becoming a pain in my ass from how much he liked to text Bella, claiming he was sorry for just saying he couldn't help her, and how he loved her and wanted her and the kids.

This man wasn't getting anywhere near Bella if I had a say about it, which I did.

Rosalie shrugged and tossed over Bella's Sidekick. I went through the history texts right away, and saw only a single new text that was from 'Jakey'. That was the mutt on the conversation who wanted Bella over for a bonfire. I opened the text to read the conversation, knowing it was invading Bella's privacy, but this mutt was starting to get on my nerves. He may be gay, but that didn't give him the right to just text all day, especially when Bella was just recovering.

_'Hey! Sam told me, to tell you, that Charlie has to bring the fishing poles! - Jake.'_

_'Sure. I'll let him know. I don't know if I'll make it, but I'll be sure to tell you on Monday. -Bells'_

_'No problem. It doesn't matter if you come or not really. Dad's just going nuts with who you're dating. He really doesn't like Edward...*snicker* - Jake.'_

_'Too bad. I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll chat later, okay?- Bells.'_

_'Sure. Love ya, sis. - Jake.'_

I raised a brow. So this bonfire was Billy Black's doing, not that alpha mutt. That certainly changed things between us all most certainly. Black was the new one on my itchy nerve list; the one list that made me want to go out and perhaps strangle the listed. Perhaps now was a good time to be on Charlie's good boy list. He already liked me highly since the terrible ordeal in the hospital; even Bella's mother liked me right away. Her husband, Phil, was a good guy and just smirked at Renee after looking at me. He liked that Bella and I were close, though he was worried still over the fact of Bella being in a relationship right now.

Things would be a little tough, but I and Bella would get through things together. After we get the preparations done on the urn we were buying for our son, Emmett Junior, things would go more smoothly for Bella and I.

When my mate had told me the name she chose for our son, I was surprised, but the name Emmett Junior fit so well with my deceased son. He might have been dead, but his namesake saved his mother and siblings who were very alive and kicking at Bella once more. I knew Emmett loved the name, and he was honored to share his real name with his nephew that would have, no doubt, been the prankster to put Emmett to the test.

For now, I closed the phone and set it down on an end table to plug it back in to charge it. I had kept Bella's phone during her hospitalization, though she had it during the day when she was awake and being amused by us all, and it would be new to not have it on me anymore. She would want it during the day when she was bored here during the day when we all went back to school no doubt. Carlisle wanted Bella on bed rest much longer than what she was at the hospital, and I knew Bella wouldn't like it, but it was for the best for the twins who needed a good rest like their stubborn mother.

Now, if I could _keep_ her in that bed...

* * *

I chuckled at the kick I received from one of the two inside Bella's womb, "Still not liking me?" I questioned curiously to the unborn child.

Bella snorted. "She hates me, too. This is payback for letting Carlisle use that medication that put them to sleep." She rolled her eyes and took a small scoop of the ice cream from her small cup of chocolate/strawberry ice cream.

I had to chuckle once more. "Of course. She's more active it seems like." I hummed and gave a questioning look to Emmett who put a finger to his grinning lips before tip toeing away with my, Alice's, and Bella's eyes on him.

"And _I'm_ the one who needs to be on bed rest?" Bella asked me sarcastically.

Alice and I bursted out laughing. If she thought _this_ was weird, I wondered what she would think over our everyday, day-to-day lives.

"He's plotting something naughty." Alice chirped, flipping a few pages to her magazine.

"So this is normal?" Bella turned her eyes to me.

I nodded. "Yes." It was as simple as I could make it.

Bella hummed in understanding while taking another bite as Carlisle came up to the landing after finally returning from work. Bella made a noise to get his attention, and Carlisle looked to her before,

"No." Carlisle said right away.

Bella frowned at him as she removed the spoon from between her lips. It made me chuckle at how quickly my father said no. "Can I at least _ask_ my question before you turn me down? Can you _act_ like you listen to me at least once?" She asked him dryly with amusement and annoyance mixed in, watching him as he set his brief case down and turned fully towards Bella and I, a glint in his gold eyes.

"Of course, Bella. What did you want to ask me?" He appeased her right away. I knew his answer would be no to whatever my Bella wanted to ask him; it had been since she had left the hospital when all Bella wanted to do was walk a bit.

"I want a ride." She told him.

I turned to her with obvious question of what that meant, and Alice was holding back her giggles no doubt.

"To?" Carlisle raised a brow.

"Pharmacy."

"The pharmacy?" I parroted, growing confused as to why she wanted to leave the house for the pharmacy of all places.

Bella nodded to me when she turned those browns to my golds. "Yeah. Ryan's there working and I want to talk to him a bit in person over the presidency since _I_ am now President Swan of Forks High School." She smirked in pride.

"Congratulations, Bella." Carlisle congratulated with pride. "No." He answered very bluntly, causing Alice to burst out laughing when Bella made puppy eyes.

"Oh please! I'll sit down when I get there! Please!" She whined.

Esme giggled as she walked in the room. "Oh, Carlisle! Those twins aren't going anywhere. I think a half hour is just fine, as long as Bella sits and relaxes that is." She turned to Bella as she folded her arms over her chest and ignoring the pointed, amused look from Carlisle.

Bella nodded quickly. "I promise! Please! Just thirty minutes! I'll take Edward and...and..." She thought over the other person to take. "Jasper!" She ended.

Carlisle pursed his lips, making me chuckle. "What harm is it, Carlisle? She'll come right back afterwards, and then she'll take a nap." I negotiated for my poor human's benefit of talking to Ryan who was worried and wanting to see her in person.

My father sighed under the puppy looks from Alice and Bella. "Thirty minutes, then you're in bed taking a nap for an hour." He said firmly, giving in to her wants for the very first time since her discharge.

Bella looked like the happiest person until she had to climb the stairs. She ended up on Alice's floor before calling quits and ordering me to get her some pants and a new shirt while she sat on Alice's bed, making said Alice roll her amused eyes while I did as told with a shake of my head. Bella was cute in her demanding ways, and the least I could do for her was get some clothes so she wasn't tortured by our steps any longer.

When Bella had dressed, we had left the house with Jasper following, looking rather amused on how he was dragged into this.

"now stop for a smoothie." Bella ordered once we were out of range of my house.

I had to chuckle. She was sly. "Of course, love. Which pharmacy are we meeting Ryan at?" I asked her, appeasing her needs for a smoothie.

"The Forks General store."

I nodded. "Alright. How long does he work today?" I answered my phone when a text came.

"Are you seriously texting and driving with me and these children in the car?" Bella dared to ask me, looking horrified.

I chuckled. "I have perfect control, love."

"No, absolutely not. Throw that bitch away." Bella shook her head.

Jasper chuckle. "Should I drive?"

I laughed and threw my phone to him in the back. "Happy?" I turned to Bella with amusement in my eyes.

"Look at the fucking road!"

"Calm yourself, Bella. Carlisle doesn't want you worked up. I have perfect control of this car, and I won't crash." I soothed her by taking her hand. "Don't work yourself up."

She glared at me. "Do that again, and I'm taking your license. Jasper is my new chauffeur when Esme can't do it." She decided on using Jasper as a driver, making him chuckle.

I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Of course, Bella love." I told her, appeasing her out of instinct.

* * *

"So, pres. Our next meeting is on Wednesday. You're needed." Ryan claimed with a pointed look at me.

I grinned. "I'm not the doctor, why does everyone look at me?" I chuckled.

"Because, _you're_ the one who needs to get her there. Obviously letting her drive herself is out of question." Ryan rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm _right_ here, guys." Bella laughed.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Will you be there? You're really important now, Bella. We need you at the meeting." Ryan asked the main question, packing up a person's prescription and stapling the bag closed.

Bella sighed. "Where is it being held?"

"Angela's house."

"If I can sneak out of Carlisle's jail house, yes." Bella told him rather sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes fondly once more over Bella's sarcastic tone over Carlisle being a jailor these days.

I _really_ needed more words in my dictionary when it came to Bella's cuteness.

Ryan hummed and leaned on the counter, close to Bella and myself where we were sitting in chairs that I moved closer to the counter. "Well, how about we have it where you're staying? We can have the meeting, your parole officer wouldn't be having strokes, and everyone can get this over with?" He questioned curiously.

I blinked. "That's not a bad idea, actually. You'd all have privacy, and Bella shouldn't be leaving the house in all honesty. She only escaped today due to my mother bailing her out of her cell."

"Perfect." Ryan said right away, looking to Bella who shrugged.

"Sure. If Carlisle and Esme are okay with it, I don't see why not. Just tell everyone I'll let them know tomorrow at school."

I turned to her right away. "Who said you're going to school?" I asked her sharply.

She pointed to herself. "I did. I'm not ruining my schooling because of this, and I'm perfectly fine to be walking around." She assured me.

It didn't work in the slightest.

"Should I leave this to the road blocked couple?" Ryan rolled his eyes with amusement, though he was serious on if he needed to leave us be.

"Course not. He's just over-protective. I'll see you all tomorrow. Tell Ang I'll get those papers she's asked me for tomorrow." Bella told him.

Ryan nodded and stood up straight and I copied him before I aided Bella out of her seat. "Cool. Chat ya later." He sang before walking off to do whatever he did during the day.

I gave Bella a stern look, seeing she was fully ignoring me though. "Bella," I started.

She cut me off. "No way. I'm going to school tomorrow whether you like it or not, Edward. My education is on the line, pregnant or not, I'm getting my diploma." She swore, walking next to me and holding my hand while we slowly browsed the store.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not, Bella. You need rest and time off of the world. Just for a little while, maybe a few months." I told her, "You could have your work brought to you so you can still pass this grade."

"That's not how it works, Edward."

"You can be given leeway, love. Bella," I stopped to face her when we stopped outside the store, "you almost died and took our twins with you. We're very lucky only one son was lost, and not our other son and daughter. You need rest." I told her firmly.

"I need to not be coddled. I survived this long without mothering, and I can go a lot longer without it." Bella told me in the same voice.

I furrowed my brows. "I'm not your mother; I'm your boyfriend, and I'm trying to make sure you and both those kids survive this pregnancy."

"You're trying to control me."

I stopped. "No I'm not, love." I shook my head at the assumption.

Bella rolled her eyes, "right. I've heard this all before, Edward. Don't tell me what to do, because more than likely, I'm not even going to try and listen." She told me with honesty in her voice.

"Bella, I am _far_ different from Adam. For one, I haven't abandoned you with twins. Second, I'm not even _human_. I can't be anything like him." I told her softly, not wanting people to overhear our conversation.

"You can be exactly like him in a lot of ways. Watch," She waved at me. "Once my kids are born you'll be up and out, claiming 'not mine' and wanting nothing to do with me. Then, months alter, you'll want me back saying how much you love me. I've heard this before, Edward. This isn't very different." Bella shrugged, turning her head from me.

I was officially shocked. Why would Bella compare me to that low life that left her? All I was doing was trying to keep her off her feet and on rest for the twins' sakes.

"Bella love, look at me." I spoke softly, moving her head gently so her eyes would meet mine.

She turned her eyes away from mine, but I connected with them anyways. "love, I'm not trying to control you. I'm only thinking of your well being and how you're draining yourself and those kids by always being on your feet. I don't know why all of a sudden you're comparing me to your ex, but I feel like there's something you're hiding from me all of a sudden."

"No." Bella shrugged to my words of her hiding from me.

I could hear that lie, and I knew something was going on now.

"Bella, has Adam ever struck you?" I dared to ask what was crossing my mind right now.

Bella, all of a sudden, was just screaming 'abused woman', and I needed to know if that bastard ever touched her illegally; minus impregnating her.

My mate shook her head, but I could hear her heart increase with the silent lie.

"Bella, don't ever assume I'll strike you. For one, I couldn't ever do it. Two, that's not how a woman should be treated by a piece of trash. Has Adam _ever_ struck you or threatened you?" I paused. "Has he texted you lately?"

She shrugged silently. "Once or twice." She answered.

I nodded. "Did you delete them from your phone before I could see them?" I asked softly, becoming more understanding of why she was beginning to just pull away at such a random time.

I got a reluctant nod from her, and I only gave a single one back.

"Alright. Bella, he can't hurt you. He would get in serious trouble for it now that you're with the chief and with me. He's just using words to get you back to him since you haven't gone back willingly. He can't hurt you while I'm still standing." I swore to her softly, pulling her closer to me and holding her right there.

I half-noticed that our little girl wasn't kicking me away this time.

I kissed the side of Bella's head when I scented the salty tears escaping from her eyes. I knew something had to be be wrong, and if this was what Rosalie was keeping to herself, then hell would be raised. Rosalie shouldn't ever keep something like abuse to herself, especially when it came to my _mate_.

Even if Rosalie had good intentions of getting Bella to admit to me that she had been hit and threatened by the ex-boyfriend, she still should have told me, or Carlisle, or even Alice. I would have eased the conversation out of Bella slowly, letting her know that I wouldn't ever repeat what her ex had done to her, and making sure she knew she could trust me completely in our mateship.

I hadn't told Bella what we were yet, but she was just near the tipping point of the discovery. She didn't know that we were mates yet either, but she _did_ know something was different between us than it was with other guys. Her instinct to remain away from other men was increasing slowly, and her instinct to be closer to me was going up mighty fast as well.

I just had to wait a little longer.

"Come. Let's go home." I told her softly, kissing her head once more before pulling her back and wiping away the tears from her red-rimmed eyes.

She sniffed softly and nodded while wiping the tears away herself. "Yeah." She agreed easily to coming back with me.

I nodded and took her hand. "Come. Jasper ran back home a few minutes ago to give us some time to ourselves."

Bella sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Silence was between us the entire ride back, but her holding my hand was enough of a conversation that clearly said 'I love you', 'stay with me', and 'don't tell anyone'. I wouldn't tell anyone for many reasons.

One: Emmett would go and kill the man who ever thought of laying his hands on his sister.

Two: Bella didn't want to be treated differently, and if everyone knew that she was abused, all would most definitely treat her differently.

Three: Charlie would get wind and it was the _last_ thing we all needed right now.

The chief was already stressing over Bella and the kids. I didn't need him to know about the ex hurting Bella. That would most certainly sign the boy's death wish with the chief in the picture. And if the chief found out, Renee and Phil would find out.

Phil and Charlie were apparently buddy buddies now, and it was rather odd for Renee to see her ex-husband and current husband going fishing together and coming back with all body parts in tact. Sue had assured Renee that Charlie would behave, but it was still shocking to the woman to see them all friendly.

I couldn't help but think though...if Renee had known of the pregnancy first and had made the man sign over all rights to her...did she know of the abuse? Did Renee know that the man hit and threatened Bella if she didn't go back to him?

I needed those messages from Bella's phone.

* * *

_Sorry it's so late. Lost ideas for a period there, but I got more coming again. _

_Sure, virtual slap me one time for each of you. I deserve it after the absence I gave you all._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

_**Even more simple right?**_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This Little Love REVISED**_

**Disclaimers**_**:**__ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary: **_Bella comes to Forks pregnant, and becomes the center of attention in the least likely of persons; the Cullen family. Edward is infatuated with Bella, and her unborn baby, and goes through her pregnancy with her while going through some changes of his own._

**Warnings: **_Some sexual content; coarse language; dubious actions (maybe). I'll add more if the need arises because I think I got them all._

**AN:**_ Here's Bella being...well... Bella. She's going to school, and the action starts. Back in Bella's POV, of course._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

00000000000000000

"I think it's a great notion." Angela agreed with me on the first notion I wanted in place for the school; staff in the damn lunchroom during lunchtime.

I nodded. "Right? I just think if there were more staff, kids won't be so bullied anymore. I mean, people like Lauren are only doing it because they _know_ they can get away with it." I told her, closing my locker with my wallet in hand.

Why I even _had_ my wallet was a mystery to me. Edward liked to pay for my food, so I barely got to use my money unless it was on snacks, and I was alone without my jailor spying on me. Honestly. That man was too protective, and I didn't need THAT much rest!

Angela seemed to think it over while we began walking slowly to the lunchroom. I was promised to see Edward there, so voila! I was walking with Angela so we could begin talking about the meeting Wednesday.

"You know, I really like it. Not once in this school has staff been in that lunchroom unless it was to get lunch; but they never stay, and that's when drama starts. I'll be sure to tell Frank to add it to the list of discussions, okay? I really like it though." She nodded in acceptance of the possible rule.

I nodded again, turning down a hall and saying hello to a passing friend. All were so nice to me today, and all loved me. Yes! I am Queen of Forks! "Thanks. I was also maybe thinking of a required tutoring program for those will constant low test scores. You know, the ones who never try to pass?"

"I love that!" Angela became enthusiastic over it. "Explain it a bit." She ordered.

"Well, those who have consistent failing grades should be required for tutoring at least three times a week until their grades in that subject go up five points. It's a sure fire way for our school to get higher grades; and where there are higher grade -" I dragged off, knowing she knew where that led to for our school.

"A better funding, and more supplies and benefits! Oh my goodness, Bella! This is totally great!" She clapped her hands together happily.

I smiled. "I'm glad I'm so smart." I gloated over my intelligence while opening the cafe door.

I and my best friend looked up when we heard nothing but silence. All were looking at me like I was a Messiah. What kind of town was this anyway? First, there was Edward and his tastes with someone like me; then this town acts like I'm the one who will lead them to the promised lands.

Well. Only one place to take this.

"All of you: bow to your new queen!" I demanded of them, holding out my arms imperiously. It got a roll of the eyes from a smirking Angela.

I cheers and whistling seconds later from my classmates. I was so loved, and I would be spoiled in the future; make no doubt about it. Angela laughed at it all, and I broke down with her. This was some welcome back committee here.

I saw Edward and the Cullens come over, with Emmett cheering right with the school. "Your Majesty." Edward chuckled at me, pecking my cheek affectionately. "Should I bow?" He asked me amusedly, making Jasper chuckle with Alice giggling right with him.

I smiled and waved off my minions. I only got amused laughs before it died down. "No, you don't have to bow...but it would be nice for my ego." I nodded at him, puppy eyes going abused-mode.

He chuckled. "just say when and where." He told me, so ready to go down.

"Suck up." Emmett coughed behind his hand, not so sly as he would have liked; especially when Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

She didn't even LOOK at him for it. How regular was that move for her to not even make aim?

I glared at him, taking Edward's hand and waving Angela goodbye when she claimed she'll talk to me later. "Says I guy I named my son after." I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"I'm special, though. I'm not a suck up unless I want this," He waved his hands at Rosalie's body. I could see a faint twitch of her lips at his insinuation.

"That's icky." Alice scrunched up her nose adorably, making me laugh.

"We don't need to talk birds and bees do we, Ali dear?" Jasper questioned her with innocence.

I rolled my eyes, letting them go back and forth so I could turn to Edward. He had his hand around my waist, and he was fully amused with his family once more. "What's with the cheers of the school?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled back with a shrug. "Everyone loves you already. Plus, you're the president. All want to be on your good side since the Chief is your father. No one wants to mess with him _or_ you." My boyfriend let it known, and I had to giggle.

"I'm that powerful?"

"Oh yes. And especially with me at your side. You have the Chief, you have Carlisle, and now you have the school. You in fact, in all terms, own the town." Edward smirked, giving me a kiss on my lips for the hundredth time today. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged and began walking to the lunch line. "I feel fine." I told him, not letting him have a reason to wish me back to his house.

I wondered why I wasn't going to my own house, but my dad wasn't seeming to be complaining. He had Phil fishing with him since he and my mom came to see me shockingly...they were best friends now. Don't get me wrong now. It was nice to see them getting along, but it was confusing my mom to the point of her calling me and asking if my father was doing drugs these days. Sue didn't seem so surprised, but my mom was seriously wondering what was up and if she was being punked.

I loved seeing my mom squirm.

"are you sure? Are you tired at all?" Edward began pressing me.

I grumbled under my breath and picked up a milk. "Not really; I slept in Trig."

This worrywart I had for a boyfriend gave me a sharp look, and I had to scoff. "I'm fine, Edward. I feel fine, and the babies love me being out of jail for a little while." I insisted that I was perfectly fine to him. I didn't feel like going home any time soon, and school was beginning to be fun now that I was president.

Plus...getting out of the house was easier on my mind. I didn't have to think over my gone baby boy that was cremated Sunday, and put into a very beautiful urn. It was placed on the Cullen's mantel on the first floor, and it had been so wonderfully engraved per Esme's request; she really outdid herself for me, and I was eternally grateful.

My boyfriend about argued before Rosalie intervened in her huffy ways that were heaven sent at times.

"Give it a rest, Edward, and move. You're holding up the line." She growled at him, smacking his arm to get him moving while taking his place by skipping us. Emmett followed behind her, a wink sent my way in amusement and understanding.

Hm. Maybe Rosalie was a good person underneath the bitch.

"Bella, are you sure you don't wish for me to drive you home?" Edward asked once more, making me sigh in exasperation due to his worry all day today.

I stopped what I was doing, and turned to face him and not the Volvo. "Edward, listen; I love you, and I know you're worried about me and the twins, but you can't do this twenty-four seven because I'm not sleeping in bed all day. I feel great, I'm happy, and I'm just going to see my mom for a half hour. I'll be home soon, alright?" I promised him for the third time I was feeling _fine_.

He pursed his lips. He wanted to go against me, but my glare made him rethink, then give up a sigh. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just worried for you. I want you safe and rested is all."

"I know, but you can't do this. Just trust me when I say I'll be fine and home soon as possible."

Edward grinned crookedly, and I think my heart stopped for a few seconds until one of my twins kicked it back into rhythm.

My daughter was so intelligent...

"Alright, Bella love. I trust you, of course. Have fun with your mother." He gave me a kiss, then backed off to join the others in the jeep they had all squeezed into so I could take the car.

I waved them goodbye when Emmett pulled out and honked his horn at me once before he drove off. I got into the car, not thinking of if I should just tell Edward I was actually going to the reservation to see Jake and my friends.

I was meeting my mom at Billy's house for the bonfire, but I only promised to stay for an hour and a half. I didn't want to push my limit with this, but I _had_ to see my friends again. It had been three years since I had seen them all, and I needed to know if they were as big as Charlie and my mom claimed them to be. Phil had called me last night and told me Sammy was HUGE; like testosterone huge. I had to know just how big and tall my boys were.

Last I saw my Jakey he was five foot nine. According to Phil...he was six foot four. I couldn't believe it through phone, so here I was; driving away down the street to get to the La Push boarder before my protective, nonhuman, worryful boyfriend found out and came to stop me. I assumed that Alice didn't know about this yet since I wasn't being stopped, so I tried to think of what type of psychic she was.

She could see the future, not a doubt in my mind, but how? If I figured her out: I would be invincible!

Well, either invincible, or able to tell when I had to pee before I sat down and my child kicked at my bladder for no reason what so ever. Either would be fine with me.

* * *

I turned off the car and smiled at my mom who was waving at me from Billy's front porch. I gave a wave back, and exited the car as gracefully and gingerly as I could. I didn't want to pull a stitch now of all times. That would certainly get me hell from Carlisle and bed rest for a month by Edward.

"Hi, sweetie!" Sue called to me, waving at me like Charlie and Phil were doing from the porch swings they were on with their partners.

'Hi, guys!" I called back. "How's it hangin'?" I joked, thinking I was so good.

Charlie rolled his eyes with a grin. "Ha-ha, Bella. Good one, looser." He put his fingers In the shape of an 'L', and then set it on his forehead.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "that was good and you know it, old man."

He snorted back, getting a swat from a grinning Sue while I got a hug from my Mom who was delivered a kick by one of the twins for touching me again.

"I'm still Grandma whether you like it or not." Mom informed my unborn babies with a pointed finger.

I laughed. 'They don't like me either lately. Carlisle's meds put them to sleep, and now my girl's getting cranky." I told her, hearing laughs from inside the house. "The boys in there?" I turned to Charlie.

He gave me and waved me off. 'Yeah. Go have fun. Jake's been waiting to see you for a while now. He was jealous that Sam and Paul got you first."

I laughed with him, and then started to go to the front door. "Cool. I can't stay long, but I want to say hi to everyone before I'm deemed a runaway."

I entered the house, following the sounds of the loud laughs that were coming from the living room. Peeking into it, I went bug-eyed at how...HOT they all were. All five boys I grew up with were large, dark-skinned, had cropped dark hair, dark eyes, and were TALL.

"holy shit." I said intelligently, slapping my mouth for my words when they all shut up and turned to see me and my about five month belly. I still had about a week and a half to go.

"BELLA!" The one I identified as Jake shouted happily and gave me a pregnant-appropriate hug that was filled with love and affection that a best friend would give. "Look at you! Aw! Babies!" He cooed over my belly, getting his first touch of my twins – along with kick for invading privacy.

It wasn't me that kicked him. It was my daughter. She had the personal space issues in this body.

"yes, feel my mountain. Once in a life time opportunity." I told them all, hugging little Sethy who wasn't so little anymore. Cute, yes. Little, no. "look at you, Seth! All sexy now." I complimented him, getting to feel his soft hair.

He laughed. "Not too bad yourself, Bells." He gave me a compliment back, his dark eyes shining in glee like from when we were all little and we dragged Seth around with us. He was fourteen, but he went everywhere with us.

"Sexy Paul in the house." I hugged him too all while boosting his male ego.

"I know it." He said vainly, a smirk on his dark face while he cracked his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes and gave Jared a hug before I gave Sam his hug. "What happened to you guys? You got all big while I got pregnant..." I looked at each of them, including the other three who were grinning except for the girl I knew to be Seth's sister. Hm. She use dot be cool with me, but I guess she wasn't now.

Whatever. Rosalie's twin must be taking her bitchiness, making Rosalie a good person now that was my helper for when I got stuck in bed or a chair.

Sam chuckled. "We grew up, Bella. Apparently you did, too, little miss naughty." He motioned to my belly.

I was given a kick for the seemingly offensive line my daughter took offense to. Well...that could have been my son. He was sensitive to words, too.

I huffed. "Give me the steroids. I wanna grow ten inches." I grumbled, hugging Jake again.

"No chance, Bells. Your babies need to be healthy; not their mommy getting pumped." Jake laughed, turning around at his name being called. "I'll be back. Don't show her the stash. The po-po's out front." He warned them all co-conspiracy-like tone.

I gave his rock abs a whack before he left, but he only laughed at me. "Jerk. I only came to say hi, though. I can't stay long." I told them all sadly.

Seth frowned. "Aw, you have to leave so soon?" He begged me not to go.

"Sorry, guys. I just really wanted to see you guys, so I came over to pop in and out. The boyfriend has me on preggo-watch." I rolled my eyes fondly over the name of my boyfriend I just made up.

Paul huffed. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Why not just sit and chat for a little? At least eat something with us. We haven't even introduced you to the newest in the gang." He waved at the two boys who were about Seth's age, then Leah who I already knew.

I waved at them, humoring grouchy Paul who grinned in victory as the others chuckled. "HI; I'm Bella Swan, the pregnant one of the bunch." The obvious was pointed out to them, and they both waved.

"I'm Collin. This is my boyfriend Brady. That's Leah." Collin, the seemingly youngest one, introduced him and Brady – the one standing next to him with a small blush on his face while he rubbed the back of his head in a cute fashion – and then Leah.

"Nice to see you again, Leah. You grew nicely." I complimented her on her dark-skinned looks that most certainly had heads turning her way.

She gave me one look, then huffed as she stomped away like a pre-peubecent girl.

I only nodded, giving a smile to the boys who shared my sentiments exactly. "nice to see you, too, hon. She's got a great personality this time around." I looked at Sam.

He only rolled his eyes. "I guess so. She's been grouchy since you came back."

"Why?" I deeply wanted to know what I did this time.

"You didn't come say hi first thing." Jared chuckled.

I snickered. "Sorry I was busy being pregnant and tired."

Seth waved it off. "Don't worry about it. She's been like this for years. Anyway, why not sit down and eat with us for a little bit? You can get back home before dark?" He asked me to stay again, his big dark eyes going wide in his plea.

What soon-to-be mother could say no to that face when five others joined in and resembled kicked puppies?

* * *

So, I stayed for over an hour and a half before I knew I had to get back. Edward was wondering where I was, and I knew it somehow from a deep tingle in my chest. It wasn't heartburn, so it HAD to be Edward. I had eaten a burger, had a soda, and hung out with my mom alone for a little while before she started to walk me to the Volvo.

"How's Edward treating you?" she asked me, walking slow with me and holding my hand.

I smiled. "He's great to me. He's in love with the kids already, and he's been great to me."

"That's good. A guy like him is worth holding on to; how's his family? I couldn't thank Mrs. Cullen enough for what she did for the baby's urn. I got the picture." She smiled at me, stopping when we reached the car.

"She's sweet, and she's been helping me out a lot. Carlisle's been a worrywart, but he's been good to me like the others."

My mom nodded again, sighing lightly. "I guess I'm not used to this still."

I grew confused. "Used to what?" I asked her, wondering what the fuck she meant by that.

"You taking to me and staying where I know you're safe. I was worried about you for almost three years, but now your back and having a baby yourself."

Oh. She meant that.

I bit my lip. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I was so selfish when I just left. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that to you." I apologized once again for running away. It hurt me deep inside that I did that to her every day over the stupidest fight, and nothing would ever make up for it.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Don't even think about it, Bells. It's over, and you're home now. All we have to do now is make sure you and these babies stay safe..." She paused before letting me go and looking me in the eyes with her brown eyes that matched mine perfectly. "he's been calling me, you know. He knows you're in Forks, Bella."

I already knew that. He told me himself before I deleted his texts so Edward didn't read them and go out and find the guy. I didn't know what Edward was just yet, but he had to be dangerous when pissed off. He was fast, strong, had super hearing, super speed, and probably had different feeding habits since I never saw him eat food. I was on to him and Alice, and both knew that.

I gave my mom a look. "Don't worry, Mom. I don't want him, and he won't get me as long as Edward's in the picture. I'm safe where I am. Don't talk to him at all, though." I warned her, opening the car door so I could drive off.

My mom nodded back, watching me get into the car and start it up. "Don't you worry about me, hon. None will get past Phil and his bat of doom." She giggled. "We're going to head back to Phoenix Wednesday. He's got a game he needs to prepare for, and we have to hit the road soon."

I nodded and buckled my seat belt. "I'll call you, okay? I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart, Be safe on the road." She waved me off and walked back to the house so I could pull out and drive away.

I guess Adam really was in the know of my location. I thought that since I never told him of Charlie, he wouldn't know about Forks. How did he know about this place anyways, and HOW did he know where I was? The guy wanted me back still, and he wanted my kids, but I knew that Edward wasn't giving us up for anyone. Maybe I should tell Edward about him. He could help, and maybe stop Adam from finding me and taking me with him to New York; a place I don't want to be in ever again.

I sighed while turning on my brights. All this thinking was giving me a headache. I didn't need to worry about Adam. I had Edward and the Cullens, and that was security enough for a country.

Speaking of the devils...was that...oh shit it was...

"Oh shit." I cursed myself when I saw all seven Cullens parked on the other side of the La push border.

None looked too happy when I crossed over the line and put the car in park, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere without a car or a Cullen on my wheels.

My door opened seconds later, showing Edward looking very, VERY pissed off. He took the keys out of the ignition with more force than necessary, then said two words in a very tense voice that signaled I was in trouble.

"Get out."

* * *

_There you are. Sorry it's so late. I lost my muse for a little while, but here you go._

_Now is where I'll start to introduce the possessiveness of Edward's vampire. I hope you all like him like that for a little bit. I'm also going to start with an intro to Adam and his evil ways shortly._

_Enjoy this while I write the next one shortly._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

**Simple right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them.**

**Even more simple right?**

_-Major Fire._


End file.
